Fate has other plans
by Ciroth
Summary: Fate has other plans as Harry finds himself with his younger self the day he gets his Hogwarts letter. What happened to cause fate to change the past? Rated Teen but that might change as the story progresses. HG and HHr. No Slash and probably Super!Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Fate makes a change

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK does and this is her sandbox she is letting me play in!

Harry awoke with a start. His vision was blurry as he looked around the small room; though calling where he was a room was a travesty in itself. He sighed very softly as to not wake up his Uncle Vernon. He knew that he would have to make breakfast shortly but what was that dream he just had? He reached out to touch the door handle, finding it locked. Nothing had changed but why did it feel like it should have changed. He knew it was a dream but it just felt like he was not to be here.

"BOY!" bellowed his uncle Vernon. "You better be up!" He snapped out as he ripped open the cupboard door. "Now go make breakfast. " The overly large man walked away from Harry. The 10 year old boy shook his head as he left his cupboard, heading for the kitchen. He glanced at calendar and saw the day was the 23rd of July. Today was the day he would get his Hogwarts letter. He widened his eyes as he made that thought, staring at the refrigerator. Where did that come from? He wondered to himself as he started to pull food from the fridge.

Soon, breakfast was on the table, Harry waiting for the other three persons at the table to serve themselves. "Boy, get the mail!" the overweight man at the head of the table snapped out. The underweight young man slipped from the table to get the mail. As he picked up the mail, he looked over the letters and saw one addressed to him, realizing that this was his Hogwarts letter. Freedom, he thought. He ripped open the letter before he walked back to the kitchen. "Uncle Vernon, can you take me to London soon? I need to pick up school supplies and send a letter with my response. My parents signed me up for a special boarding school and my letter came today." He said, as he pocked the letter.

Why he knew this was a good idea to try it this way, he did not know. Vernon looked at Harry, frowning. "I am not paying for you to go to some crackpot school boy!" "Oh no Uncle Vernon, my parents already paid for it and I believe there is a trust fund for me so I can pay for your time to take me to London." He said. "Trust fund?" Vernon said, his eyes greedy all of a sudden. "How the ruddy hell do you know that you have one of those?" Harry shook his head "I know my parents were wizards and that is why you try to beat that freakishness out of me, but you can't do that."

As soon as he said that, he knew he made a mistake. Vernon roared in his anger "How the ruddy hell do you know that boy?!" He snapped as he reached out to grab Harry by the throat. "We never told you that!" "Da..Dad, Harry is not lying?!" young Duddly said. "Hush Dudders!" his mother snapped out as suddenly, a ball of flames appeared around Harry, Vernon falling as his hands passed though the air where Harry had just been.

Harry Potter found himself standing outside of Leaky Caldron, causing the 10 year-old to look up. He was just at his uncle's home and now he was here. What happened, he wondered. Why did I just travel like a phoenix? "That's because you're an Animagi and your form is an ice blue Phoenix. He snapped his head around as he heard the voice, though he saw no one. He shook his head and really looked at the letter that he opened a few minutes prior. He seemed to know what it was going to say but he read it anyway.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Ok Harry, It is time to talk, now that you know about this. I do not know how this happened but I am you now residing inside of your body, sharing it for the moment. To me, yesterday was July 23rd 2091. I think I died but Magic herself did not wish the last of her magic to die off and sent me to fix everything that went wrong. I have been giving you some information to help you with your uncle, and got you away from him. It did take a lot out of me and I had to recover for a few minutes as you read your Hogwarts letter. "

Harry frowned as he heard the speech "That's impossible!" He snapped out. "No Harry, yesterday did you think magic existed? Did you think your parents died in a car crash and did not work? And yet, I had you tell your uncle that they were wizards. Instead of saying they were not, he wanted to know how you knew that and tried to hurt you for knowing the truth. Now I think we can merge ourselves together, and you would gain all of my memories and abilities. But it will take a lot out of you if you accept this. If you do, go in there and ask the barman, Tom for a room for the night. Tell him to take it from your vault."

Harry shook his head slightly as he opened the door for the Leaky Caldron. He looked at Tom the barman as he walked over to him. "Good morning Tom. I need a room for the night." He said, smiling at the barman. "Of course Mister Potter. Room 3." He said as he handed over a key. "It's on the house. It's the least I can do for getting rid of you-know-who." He said, dismissing the youngest Potter. Harry shook his head as he walked to the room that he was given. He let himself in and laid upon the bed. "Will this hurt?" He asked the spirit of his future self. "I don't know." He said as he started to merge with the younger form of himself.

A/N: So starts a new fic. Please read and review as I try to update my first fic here. I have written others but I really could use a good beta to help me. I do not do very well with grammar so I am sure I am going to get a lot of hate reviews for that,


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares of the future

Nightmares of the future.

Harry Potter laid in the bed for hours as the two magical cores merged into one, having accepted the help from his future self. His mind saw what was to come if things did not change. He saw the tri-wizard tournament, the wizard, he-who-must-not-be-named, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort use his blood to come back to life. He saw his Godfather's death, he saw Albus Dumbledore fall to his death. He saw a massive battle on the streets of London, exposing the magical world to the muggle's.

He saw in his mind's eye that battle that changed the world. "You have lost Potter, the world is exposed and I shall rule it all!" Voldemort taunted the 24 year old Harry Potter as he sent a streak of red at the tired form of the boy who lived. He had been chasing Tom Riddle for years, ever since Snape's true colours had been shown to the world, or so the young man thought. Harry had removed all of the Horcruxes, save for the snake and himself, though he did not know about the one in himself as of yet. He had yet to get close enough for that. Harry saw Nagini moving behind her master, causing his wand to take aim, as he fired a curse that would cause the snake's head to separate from its body, hopefully killing it.

However, Tom Riddle moved quickly to protect his Snake, blocking the curse with a shield. Harry let out a bellow of rage as his curse missed "Blocked again Potter. You are no match for the greatest wizard of all time!" Voldemort yelled again. However, from behind the dark lord stood Severus Snape, in his hand was his wand. "No M'Lord." He looked right into Harry's eyes for a moment as he pushed memories to the man that would bring down Voldemort. "Both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were better wizards then you could ever think." Harry realized as he saw the flashes of what happened to Dumbledore. He swallowed as he realized that it was Snape that had fed him information for years, that he killed Albus at the older man's request and that he was about to kill the snake. He saw Albus tell Snape that Harry carried part of the evil's soul inside of him. Harry shivered at that thought. Voldemort would have to take that bit from him himself.

However, the Dark Lord's focus was on his most loyal or so he thought. "You speak ill Severus…. Do not anger your Master." He said. "Potter has weakened you t o the point where you may die finely!" Snape yelled as he drove his wand to the snake, yelling the curse "Avada Kedavra!" Moments later, the Dark Lord yelled the same thing, striking Snape in the chest, though it was too late, Nagini was dead. It could not be true the Dark Lord thought. Potter must die! "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, pointing his wand at the Potter brat. Knowing what he must do, Harry did not block the curse this time. He felt the part of him scream in pain as the green curse struck him in the forehead. He fell to one knee, smiling as he felt himself feeling hole for the first time in his life. He started to laugh, holding his stomach as he was laughing so hard that his ribs were starting to hurt. "Is that best you have Tom? That's what, the second time you've hit me with that curse and you couldn't kill me as a baby, and now you are so weak that you can't even kill me now." Fire blazed in his eyes as he looked up at the most hated wizard of all time.

Tom Riddle was scared for the second time since he became Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter had just taken to the forehead and lived! It just was not fair. He turned on the spot, disappearing from the battle. Harry shook his head as he watched the remaining death eaters also disappeared from the battle, leaving the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix in the streets of London. Little did he know, that the Muggle Prime Minister had watched the battle. He gave the order for the British Army to arrest, and preferably kill every wizard that they had come across.

What was left of the Wizarding government had tried to blame Harry for the exposure of their world, and the fact that they could not un-due the damage done. Wizard's however, mostly walked to their own death, expecting shields to protect them from the weapons of the muggle's. It took less than a year for most of the Wizarding world to be removed from the face of the earth. However, it was not enough for the world governments. All wizards were considered a threat as they all carried a weapon with them at all times. Harry did manage to kill Voldemort but it came too late. Ron died in a muggle raid of their safe house. Hermione was murdered by Voldemort himself when Death Eaters had captured her. And his beloved Ginny was captured by the muggle's and used for experiments. She died trying to escape. The younger Harry had learned that he had managed to live beyond every other wizard in the world but finely had given up. He had gone to Hogwarts to say good bye to the headmaster's portraits there, and died from a weapon in orbit around the planet earth when it blew up his old school.

Young Harry sat up, blinking a few times. He could not let that happen. He had friends, or rather will have friends and he was not willing to let them die again. He smiled as he remembered what Hermione had discovered about his forefathers. His mother was not really muggle born but a more direct line then Tom Riddle to Salazar Slytherin as the family line branched off into squibs. This is where he got the ability to speak Parselmouth vice the curse scar that Voldemort had given him. His father held the line from the three brothers but also for Godric Gryffindor.

Harry smiled as he slipped from the Leaky Caldron. He had things to do; to start with was the Wizarding bank. He felt a grin on his face as he saw Diagon Alley again, for the first time in many years and for the first time ever. He shook his head slightly, he had to sort out how that worked out before he let something slip. He walked up into the bank and glanced around. He made his way to the Head Goblin. He bowed low, and in perfect Gobbledegook said, "Greetings Superior Master Goblin. May your gold flow abundantly. I humbly request an audience with Senior Goblin Griphook from the house of Elik."

The Head Goblin was stunned. Not only did this…child…greet him in such a formal fashion. Hardly anyone remembered the old ways, much less practiced them. But also addressed him in his own language. Gobbledegook was such a difficult language to learn, that most wizards didn't even bother, and to find both in someone so young…He sensed that there was much more to this boy then met the eye. In the same language. "Of course, young sir. And who may I say is inquiring?" "Harry James Potter."

The Goblin did a double take. "Of course. Come this way." He led them to a small office. "Please take a seat." They both sat, and a moment later, a middle aged goblin appeared. Harry stood, and respectfully bowed. Then continuing in Gobbledegook. "Greetings, Senior Master Griphook. May your gold flow freely and abundantly."

The goblin was taken aback, but immediately replied. "And to you Master Potter. May your gold and wisdom be multiplied in abundance." "Thank you." Harry replied, switching back to English, as they took their seats. "Now to business." said Harry firmly. "I'm here to take charge of my family vaults and estates. I know that you're the keeper of the Potter and Evans Family Vaults." The Goblin nodded. "That's correct Mr. Potter but those vaults are under your guardian's jurisdiction until you come of age."

Harry shook his head slightly "I do understand that Master Griphook, however there are something's you must know about. I trust that everything that is said between us will not leave this room?"

Griphook nodded "We take the privacy of our clients very seriously." Harry Nodded but wandlessly cast several privacy charms. "Was that necessary Mister Potter?" "Please call me Harry, but yes, it was for what I am about to tell you must not leave this room without my expressed consent. Would you consent to an oath to this effect for not only my safety but your own and the noble race of the Goblins safety?" The Goblin looked shocked at this. "That would be acceptable." Harry smiled as both of them took the oath. Then Harry surprised the Goblin again "I Harry James Potter solemnly swear everything I say is the truth to the best of my knowledge." The room flared once more but from Harry's own magic.

"Was that necessary?" Griphook asked . "Yes it was, as some of what I am going to say will sound farfetched. I am Harry James Potter, Born July 31st 1980. Part of me Died July 23rd 2099, however Fate, God, the powers that be felt that a second chance to save the world must have been necessary as my Magical Core, my memories and my abilities traveled back to July 23rd 1991 and merged with my younger self yesterday. The future looks grim Griphook. In less than 4 years the Wizard that calls himself Lord Voldemort will use my blood in a ritual that will bring his body back. After being given a year by that idiot Fudge to build his strength and followers, he will be exposed and the Wizarding world will fall into war once more. The result of this was that all magical creatures are exposed by a battle between Tom Riddle and myself. The Muggle's did not like this and over the next 70 or so years wiped out every magical creature and wizard from the face of the earth.

I intend to prevent that from happening and I would like to request help from the Goblin nation to prevent that from happening. First steps I would like to take would be to expose Fudge and the corruption in the Ministry. That is where I need assistance from you Griphook. I would like your help in acquiring his financial records, as well as the Wizengamot. They have taken many bribes from Death Eaters, including the Malfoy's. In exchange, I will inform you of a planned break in of one of your vaults, Vault seven hundred and thirteen. It currently holds the Philosophers Stone but will be removed by Hagrid on July 31st. The break in will occur later that night by Voldemort possessing the body of Proessor Quirrell."

"I assure you Harry that no one can break into the vaults here." Harry shook his head "Not only will that happen but in ten years if things keep as they are, I will break into the Lestrange Vault with your help to acquire something that was placed there by Tom Riddle. It is something that has helped keep him alive. I really would not like to repeat that. So I do plan on suing Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters after the cleanup of the Ministry. I would like to use the money taken from those vaults to start up a foundation for Orphans, Werewolves, research into magical cures."

Griphook thought for a moment. "We will proved the proof you need to clean up the Wizarding world." He said "However, as for entrance to your Vaults, you will need to be emaciated. This will remove all restrictions to under age magic." Harry thought for a moment. That would likely cause the blood wards to drop around the place he slept for the last 10 years , thus exposing him to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. But it would get him out of that hell hole. "I will do it." He said simply. "I wish to claim head of family for the Potter line, the Slytherin line and the Gryffindor lines." He said "I offer my blood as proof of my claim." He said. Griphook frowned. Tom Riddle attempted to claim the Slytherin line but was rejected as he was not the most senior line. However, he pricked Harry's finger and let the blood drop onto the parchment. His eyes widened as he read what it stated.

Head of the Family:

Potter

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Perverell

le Fay

Nettesheim, Via naming the Potter line as head of house due to no living heirs

Wenlock, Via naming the Potter line as head of house due to no living heirs

Griphook read the parchment several times. "Well Mister Potter, it would seem that you are the head of house of several lines." He handed the parchment to Harry who read it. He frowned slightly. He had not known about the le Fay, Nettesheim, and Wenlock lines. "All of seven of those lines come with a seat on the Wizengamot." He said as he moved another parchment in front of Harry. "if you sign here, it will name you as the head of those houses and you will be entitled to wear the rings of those families. As head of house, you are emancipated and effectively an adult in the Wizarding world." Harry quickly signed the parchment. A flash of magic and a ring appeared on Harry's finger. "If you tap your wand on the jewel, it will show the crest of the house you are the head of." Harry shook his head "I do not have a wand yet but…" He tapped his finger upon the crest of the Potter Family. It changed to the Slytherin crest. "It would seem that I would not need to do that." He stood up "If you will send those records by August 15th, I plan on holding a press conference with the Minister himself to show his corruption as well as the Wizengamot." Griphook agreed and Harry left to finish his shopping.

A/N: The entrance to Gringotts and the start of the speech was taken directly from Manipulating Fate by Midnight Star 25. I found that it was one of the better versions and I could not remember the greetings used. If you have not read that fic yet, I highly suggest it even if it was not complete. You will find that there are some parallels to that fic.


	3. Chapter 3: Take Two

Take two

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. With that being said, I remembered that I kind of messed up at the end of the last chapter. Harry forgot to visit his vault to get his money, but I am not going back and editing that part. So on to the story!

Harry left Griphook's office, as he took one step outside of the bank he slapped the palm of his hand to his scared forehead. "Oh bloody hell." He sharply turned on his right heel to return to the bank. A goblin came up to him "Mister Potter, something you forgot?" the little green man asked. "Yes, I need to go to my Vaults, but I do not have my key." "Right this way Mister Potter." The Goblin said as he started to walk. "Please place a drop of your blood onto the parchment. This will allow you to be issued new keys and destroy your old ones." Harry nodded as he let the Goblin prick his finger. A drop of blood dripped from his forefinger. The parchment glowed for a moment before a set of keys formed.

"It would be impractical for me to have to keep visiting my vaults every time I need a little cash. Do you have something that I can use that will automatically withdrawal muggle money and galleons?" Harry asked the teller that was assisting him. "Yes. We have a wallet like item that all you have to do is say how much you wish and it will appear in the wallet. It is 30 galleons to start up the service and 5 galleons a month convenience fee." Harry thought for a moment. "Is it possible to secure it so that only I can use it?" The Goblin nodded "Yes, it is linked to your magical core. Only you can use it." Harry thought for a moment. "I will take it." "One moment Mister Potter, it will take a moment to link it to all of your vaults." The Goblin turned and walked away. Harry looked around, taking in the wizards currently in the bank.

His eyes fell upon Griphook walking over to him "Mister Potter, I am glad that you are still here. There is some paperwork that I have discovered that requires your attention." Harry sighed as he heard that, his head turning to the Goblin that was helping him "Sign here Mister Potter." He placed a parchment in front of the boy who lived that was quickly signed and the new wallet was handed over. "Thank you." Harry turned to Griphook. "Please lead the way." Griphook nodded "As you wish Lord Potter."

Harry turned and followed the Goblin back to his office. "As you left, a few more forms appeared in your file." Griphook pulled out a form. It contained the watermark of Hogwarts. However, instead of the four house crests there was a fifth crest that he did not recognize. "Master Griphook, what is this fifth crest here? I do not recognize it." Harry questioned. "That is part of what I wished to discuss with you. It is of the house of le Fay. As heirs of three Hogwarts houses, this gives you three controlling seats on the board of governors, as well as the ability to override the board and the headmaster." Harry grinned, he knew that if any Death Eater children became like their parents, he could remove them. "Would this include control over the wards?" the young man asked of the Goblin. "Of course Harry." "So, I could tune them to refuse entrance to anyone with the dark mark, also I could ask the Goblin Nation for assistance in providing wards that prevent access to Dementors?" He asked the green skinned person sitting across from him.

"I would have to take the request to Master Xdazus, the leader of the Goblin Nation." Griphook stated "However, I think we can work something out, with your cleaning of the Ministry and an assurance that you will do everything possible to improve relations between Wizards and Goblins." Harry nodded. "After removing the half breed haters from positions of power, I am sure that it would not be too hard." "Give me a moment to acquire the paperwork." Griphook pulled from a drawer a form and set it in front of Harry. He waved his hand and the form seemed to fill out. "It states what we agreed upon." Harry took a quill and signed his name. "I feel a lot better with this…I see that I can request more wards if I deem them necessary?" Griphook nodded. "Of course. We value the safety of the noble families and their money."

Harry finely having access to his money and having completed his business with the Goblins, he took a quick trip to the Potter Family Vault. He already knew what would be waiting for him there (A/N, in other words, I am not going to bore you with descriptions and stuff) He grabbed the letters that would his parents had wrote him in event of their death. Part of what he would need to clear his godfather's name, a letter from James Potter stating who the secret keeper really was. With that information in hand, Harry departed the bank to complete his shopping.

A/N: Now, that is the missing part of Chapter Two. On to the rest of Chapter Three and I do not plan on a Canon clone.

It did not take long for Harry to collect his school things. He smiled as he stood outside of Ollivander's. He read the caption again and a smile crept over his face. 'Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' He opened the door to the shop and smiled. Wands had been hard to come by after March 2020 when the muggle's stormed the Alley. The resulting devastation from George Weasley and his lovely shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been extensive. The Muggles had to blow the shop up to stop him from using the wares inside of it, however several items managed to escape, one of which a private threw a grenade at in front of the wand maker's shop. The resulting magical backwash from so many wands had wiped Diagon Alley from the map and vaporized several thousand people, including a quarter of Britton's own Wizarding population. The damage also sealed the bank off, effectively cutting the island off from its money. It was not long before it was destroyed all together.

"Ah Mister Potter, I did wonder if I was going to see you today." Harry smiled at the older, well relatively older then the body he was now in. Ollivander walked over to young Harry, his head tilting slightly. Harry wondered if he was going to say the same thing as the first time that they had spoken. "Curious….This is not your first time here but it is… A very tricky customer." Ollivander quickly turned as Harry was left to wonder what the wand maker was going on about. Moments later the wand maker had returned with a small box. Upon opening it, Harry recognized his wand. "Holly and Phoenix feather." Harry said. "Its brother gave me the scar." He said as he reached out take the wand. He felt the surge of power as he felt himself reunited with the wand that channeled his magical core.

"You seem to know more then you should Mister Potter." Ollivander said. "As you said, this is not my first go around in the candy store." Harry said cryptically. "Thank you Mister Ollivander. Seven Galleon's correct?" he asked as he pulled out his new wallet and handed over the coins. He turned sharply, leaving to the wand maker behind, only to enter Eeylops Owl Emporium. He wished is second friend in the Wizarding world again. As soon as he entered, a snowy owl landed on his shoulder. "Hello Hedwig. It's been too long." Harry whispered to his Owl, stroking her on the neck where he knew the snowy owl loved. He paid the clerk before returning to his room in the Leaky Caldron. He had his primary wand but now it was time to have made the wand to destroy Voldemort, its core made of Phoenix Feather from his own form and a drop of Basilisk venom. He knew of several Basilisks in the world but none with the size and the potency of Slytherin's monster.

He transformed himself into the Ice Blue form of his Phoenix, known as Fala. He could travel two ways, by Flame travel as taught to him by Fawkes in his human form, or by Ice in his Phoenix form. Ice formed around the bird for a moment before disappearing from the room. He reappeared deep in the bowls of Hogwarts, where no one had set foot in close to 50 years. He looked around for the Basilisk but did not see the old creature. He really hoped he did not have to kill it this time. When the death eaters attacked the school he could be a great hidden weapon. He changed his form before speaking in Parseltounge.

_"Speak to me__, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four_." Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horror-struck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths. Something huge hit the stone floor of the chamber. Harry felt it shudder. He knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. (A/N Taken from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by J.K Rolling, which I am not)

_"You are not my Master yet you speak the noble tongue"_The king of serpents spoke as Harry looked into the eyes of the Basilisk. As a serpent speaker, he was protected from the curse of the creature. _"I am not but I am the true Heir__ called by those who birthed me as Harry Potter__. Tom Riddle was an imposter. He did not hold the rights to even gaze upon you.__ He had no right to command you. Salazar had a noble dream but it was corrupted by those who wish to manipulate those around themselves. They used his dream of strength as a way to discriminate their fellow human beings__. Tom Riddle saw you as a means to his own ends. I see you as Salazar saw you, as one of the protectors of the school and those that call this place home. Will you revoke Tom Riddle, and follow me to help protect your home from harm?"_Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the last person on the face of the earth to ever use magic looked up from the ground to the form of the king of serpents in front of him.

The huge snake seemed to take forever thinking about what Harry had said "_What of Tom Riddle? He was my master and might return." _Harry sighed very softly _"Has he ever treated you well? Has he even been here in the last fifty years? No he has not. He has left you here alone. He has not given you permission to leave the school grounds to even hunt has he?" _Harry asked, though he did not look into the snake's eyes yet. _"No he has not. Are you offering me more freedom?"_ The snake asked. _"Of course I am. I only forbid you from killing those with in the castle unless they wish to cause harm our home."_ The snake nodded _"I revoke the imposter Tom Riddle as a usurper to the line of my most noble Master, Salazar Slytherin. Master Harry Potter, you may look into my eyes without fear and I shall do your bidding." _Harry smiled as he heard this.

_"May I please acquire a vial of your venom? I wish to have a special wand made to use when Tom Riddle and I face the inevitable fight without worry that my own wand will cause Prior __Inantatem__. It will cause my wand to be ineffective due to Tom Riddle's wand sharing the same core as my own." _ The snake lowered his head and offered his fangs. Harry quickly filled a vial of the venom. _"What is your__ name? I cannot call you snake." "Tom Riddle only called me great snake." _Harry thought for a moment. _"__I will call you __Aimon__ it is Irish for protector, as you shall be the protector of this castle." _Harry reached out to stroke the snake's skin. _"A form of Tom Riddle will return in two years. He wishes to cause harm to those that live here, and will almost kill the young woman he will be acting though. I ask you, if he shows up, to seem like you are obeying his wishes, but do not kill, nor should you be seen by anyone outside of this room. Find me once he makes contact with you." "Yes Master Harry." _Harry shook his head _"Please, just call me Harry." __"As you wish Harry."_With that Harry moved away from Aimon. He flicked his hand out, engulfing himself in the flames that he used to travel. He appeared in his room in the Leaky Cauldron.

He changed his form back into his Ice Phoenix form so that he could drop one of his tail feathers. He carefully placed the feather in a vial after changing back to his human form. He picked up the brother wand of Voldemort's and cast a glammer charm on himself to make himself look like his was in his late twenties. He had to go to Knockturn Alley and did not wish to be recognized. He entered the dirty looking shop of Rukia's Wand Makers. Harry looked at the woman working the counter. She was standing at Five foot Five, short black hair and green eyes that rivaled Harry's own. "I need a wand made. 10 and a half inches, Holly, Basilisk venom and feather of an ice phoenix." He pulled out the venom and the feather and handed it to the worker. "How so can I expect this?" He asked. The woman frowned slightly "Two weeks." She said. "I'll pay 100 galleons right now if I can have it in three hours." The woman's eyes widened slightly "Done." She moved over to close the shades and flipped the sign on the door to closed. "Money?" She asked. Harry pulled out 50 galleons. "Half now." He said as he laid it upon the counter. Two and a half hours later, Harry having paid the rest of the money for the work, walked out of the wand maker. He now owned two wands and did not have to worry about the brother wand issue if he did not wish to deal with it.

A/N: I have created a forum to talk about this. It is located at feel free to leave comments and talk about it with others there! I have started a poll there as to what you would rather see, short chapters that are updated quickly or longer chapters that take a week or two to write out? Also, New chapters will be posted in that forum first and if FF is acting up, you can read it there. Action should be starting soon, so don't worry. Next chapter should be Fudge getting what he deserves.


	4. Chapter 4: It’s Weasel Stomping Day

It's Weasel Stomping Day

The next day, Harry was lying in his bed in the Leaky Caldron; he remembered that his eyes were not fixed yet and that his magical powers would be a problem. Yes, he could fix his eyes magically but then he couldn't play Quidditch. He would have to wait until school was out and hopefully the war was over by then. He needed a place to train and contacts for his eyes. He slipped back out of his room and entered the Alley again. His first stop was to find an eye place. He entered and glanced around before walking up to the person working behind the counter. "I would like to get contact's" The woman didn't look up from her paperwork "Magical or Muggle?" Harry thought for a moment "Magical but, I would like two pairs of contacts. One that is Quidditch legal and another pair that will allow me to see though invisibility cloaks, see magical traps, see at night." The woman looked up at Harry "Basically like Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye but without the eye." She sighed "You need your Parent's permission first young man."

Harry shook his head and moved his scar to the side "Oh I am sorry Mister Potter, but you still need your guardian's permission first." Harry placed his wand to his ring for a moment and then showed the Potter Crest to her "I to believe that this is all the permission I need?" The woman gaped at Harry for a moment. "Of course Lord Potter. Right this way." She led Harry in the back room. Several hours later, Harry left, not wearing his glasses but his magical contacts. The Doctor had added a few tricks beyond what Harry asked for and gave him a parchment with how to work the magical glasses. Now all he needed was a trunk.

He entered Voknali's luggage store and walked right up to the person working the counter. "I would like to special order a trunk. I require it to have ten compartments." The man working there pulled a special order form and started to write what Harry said "Compartment one, a general compartment that looks like a regular school trunk. Compartment two, a walk in library. Compartment three, a fully stocked potion's lab. Compartment four, a living room complete with a fire that can be connected to the floo network. Compartment's five, six and seven bedroom's with a bathroom in each one. Compartment eight a large training area, with Auror level training dummies. Compartment nine, I would like to be empty but magically enlarged to allow flying practice, and compartment ten, I would like to be a kitchen. Compartment's two to ten would also need to be accessible from inside the trunk. I would also like to secure it so that only I or those who I allow can access all compartment's. I also need to be able to accept Owl deliveries. It would also need to be warded so that any magic done inside of it would be undetectable. I would also like charms to make it feather light and the ability to shrink it." The man looks over the order. "This is very expensive…" he added up everything "This will come to 2, 594 Galleon's, 43 Sickles and 4 Knut's." Harry smiled "Charge it to my vault." The man placed a parchment in front of Harry. "Sign this and it will be taken care of. Your Trunk will be ready in two weeks." Harry shook his head "If I pay you 5,000 galleon's, can I have it ready tomorrow morning?" The man's eyes widened. "Yes." Harry signed the paper and walked out of the store. He noticed that the man flipped the sign over to say it was closed.

As promised, Harry picked up his new trunk in the morning. On his way back to his room, he stopped by Apothecary, buying almost every ingredient in the shop. The first time he bought his supplies, he would not of spent this much but, he now had seven vaults and his net worth was well over 700 million galleon's. His actual Galleon count was around 300 million Galleon's and his properties, companies, and investments made up the rest. While in the store, he arranged for a lot of the more rare potion ingredient's to be delivered. He stocked his kitchen with food and entered his trunk.

It had been two weeks before the Owl landed on the window. It tapped the pane of glass to let the boy who lived know that he was there. The young man walked over to the barn owl and removed the letter attached to the bird's leg. It was from Griphook.

Dear Mister Potter,

Your tip about the break-in was correct. While we were unable to prevent it, we thank you for the information. We have the information you requested. Request a meeting at 10 o'clock this morning to discuss this and other times. Please send response by return owl if this is acceptable.

Griphook

Harry read the letter before quickly writing out a yes that would be acceptable and sent it with the owl. He looked at his watch. It was 8 in the morning now. He would have time to have breakfast. The last two weeks he had been having breakfast with Tom the Barman. He was a little surprised that the great Headmaster of Hogwarts had yet to come talk to Harry. He was missing from Privet Drive. Though he did not think that his so called family would even report that he was missing, and it was not unheard for Arabella Figg not to see him for weeks. Though, she might say something if he did not show before school started.

Harry picked up his wands and slipped his wand, the one that shared the core with Voldemort, into the wand holster that he had strapped to his right forearm. He took the basilisk wand in his left hand to cast glammer charms upon him. He really needed to strengthen his Magical Core. It was strong but weak at the same time. He could handle channeling all that magic but his young body had yet to quite figure out how to handle all of that magical power. He knew he'd be spending hours in the Chamber of Secrets and the Room of Requirement to make sure that his core had properly reformed and attached itself to his body. He slipped the wand into the holster on his left forearm. He looked into the mirror. He looked to be about six feet tall, bright blue eyes and long blonde hair that looked like Lucius Malfoy's own. He sighed. He really hated having to look like that Death Eater, but if Bomrap le Fay was going to be known, he would have to take the head of Family look. He chose the name Bonrap because it was Celtic for Gift from Fate. At least it was according to the book he had found, but like anything printed with meanings, it could be wrong.

Harry walked down stairs and smiled at the toothless barman. "Good morning Tom." "Good morning Bonrap. The usual today?" He asked before moving to place a plate in front of Harry that made up a traditional English breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausages, fried bread, mushrooms and baked beans covered the plate. Next to the plate was a pot of tea. "Thank you Tom. So tell me, have you heard anything lately?" Harry asked. The barman looked at Harry for a moment. "It seems that Albus Dumbledore is looking for Harry Potter. It was in the prophet this morning. He was seen in Diagon Alley two weeks ago, but has not been spotted since. His relations have not seen him since the day of his acceptance to Hogwarts letter." Harry shook his head "And they are just now looking for the boy? You'd think they would have a better watch on someone that is so famous." Tom shrugged slightly before letting Harry finish his meal.

Harry finished his meal before departing for Gringotts, taking his time to watch those in the Alley. It was a habit he had to learn from his many years on the run. He did not really need it now but old habits die hard as they say. Harry shook his head as he saw a tall blonde man and a short blonde boy enter a shop. Bloody Malfoy's, Harry thought to himself. Though, it might not be too late to save Draco from himself really. His father was too far gone but the young Malfoy heir; something could be done about that if Harry was careful. Harry walked into the bank, walking up to a Goblin. "I have a meeting with Griphook." Harry spoke to the Goblin working the counter. A few hours later, Harry was walking out of the bank, all the evidence he needed to have Fudge removed along with what Harry Potter needed to sue the Death Eater's and acquire their vaults. Part of the law suit, the only way the Goblin's would release the money was a clause that would require that the Death Eaters to use Veritaserum. The Law suit would be filed as soon as he exposed Fudge for the corrupt politician he was, otherwise the Death Eaters could possibly bribe a few to dismiss the case.

That is until Harry spoke to Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Amelia had convinced Harry that it would be better to wait a little longer. With this evidence, she would be able to start an investigation into the Minister and the members of the Wizengamot that seem to be corrupt. Harry was not a happy man when he walked back into the Leaky Caldron after that meeting. He needed to talk to someone about his plans. Could he sue the Death Eater's still without cleaning up the Ministry first? The first person that he would sue would be Sirius Black because he knew that it would come out that he was not a Death Eater and did not kill those muggles. Could he go to Hogwarts? He would need to as Voldemort would show his face twice before his return there. Could he save his godfather before then? He would hate to…his thoughts trailed off as he realized he could see Sirius and then take the rat from Ron. He turned into his Phoenix form and flashed himself to Sirius.

His heart went out as he saw the man that laid upon on the ground of his cell. The air was damp and chilled. The winters here would be harsh and quite cold. His dog form would serve him better then the dirty uniform that he was wearing. Muggle prisons had far better conditions then here. If they only knew how horrid things here, maybe he could let the Prime Minister know about this place and he could put pressure upon the Minister. He dipped his head slightly as he fluttered over to his Godfather. He let out a soft trill of a song. The Dementors started to back away from the cell, not wishing to be near something so light, though there was another reason for that. The Minister was making one of his annual inspections of the prison.

Sirius opened his eyes as he felt the coldness starting to fade. He heard the soft sad song as his eyes fell upon the Ice phoenix. "Hello little one. I wouldn't of expected to see someone so light in a place that is so dark." Harry gave another note of song, which lifted his godfather's spirit a little more. He sat there for a while listening to the song when he heard a voice outside of his cell "Is that a phoenix?" Sirius looked up and saw Minister Fudge standing outside of his cell. "Yes it is Minister. Time for your yearly inspections?" Fudge nodded slightly "Is that the Prophet? Are you finished with it? I do miss the crossword puzzles." Fudge looked at the paper in his hand before handing it though the cell door. He was a little confused at the moment. "I did not think they associated with those who are murderers." The wizard that had been locked away for ten years snorted "If they were, then yes, but as I never actually killed anyone…though I might as well of killed Lilly and James. If I had not switched with Peter Pettigrew they would of lived."

"That is rich Mister Black. You killed him." Harry had a sudden thought and flashed away. He reappeared inside of the Burrow. He was inside of Ron's room. He saw that pet rat of his. Out stretching his talons, he gripped the sleeping rat before flashing back to the cell. "I don't know why you have a phon…" Fudge stopped talking as Harry re-appeared in the cell. He dropped the rat into Sirius's lap. "Well, I did not kill Pettigrew." He held the rat up by its tail. Peter, suddenly aware that he was in Sirius's hands started to try to get away. "This is Peter Pettigrew." This time Fudge laughed. "You expect me to believe that rat is Peter Pettigrew?" The prisoner nodded "He is a rat animagus. James was a stag and I can transform into a dog. Do the spell that will cause an animagus to show their human form and you will see the truth with your own eyes."

Fudge snorted again and turned to walk away "I don't have time for this." Sirius called out "It is one spell Minister, It would only take you a second to do and think of the rating's you could get by freeing an innocent man from this place." Fudge paused and nodded to the Auror that was with him. A flick of the wand and the spell was cast. Suddenly the rat started to change into Peter Pettigrew. "Sirius my old friend!" He cried out before turning to look at the Minister. "This man is crazy Minister; I had to hide from him!" Fudge looked shocked at seeing Peter Pettigrew alive and well. "See Minister, give me a trial and both of us Veritaserum and you will see who did gave the Potters to Voldemort."

Fudge turned to the Auror again. "Take both of them to the Ministry. Make sure they are bound so they cannot transform. We will see who is correct." Fudge turned sharply to leave the prison. He wondered why this had not come out before and why that Phoenix had given the rat, maybe to free its master? He wondered. It did not matter; Black still killed those Muggles, so Pettigrew could be a hero still. Fudge apperated back to the Ministry to call an emergency session of the Wizengamot. As Harry watched Fudge leave, he let out a note of pleasure and excitement before he iced away from the prison. He arrived at the Ministry and transformed. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on his form, changing its shape. It was a little harder than it had been when he was older as his body was still accepting the stronger magical core.

He smiled as he ran his hand back, to tie the long red hair that he had formed. He knew his change had happened correctly as he was standing much taller then he would have been as an 11 year old child. He transfigured his robes before entering the phone booth that would take him to the Ministry. He dialed the number that would allow entry. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Harry smiled before speaking "Bonrap la Fay, Wizengamot hearing." He said. "Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." Harry watched as the coin return spit out the badge. "Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." A/N Phone book voice taken from Order of the Phoenix by J.K. Rolling.

Harry walked up to the guard who was working on the crossword puzzle in the Prophet. Without looking up, he held his hand out and said in a bored voice "Wand." Harry handed him the wand, which the guard placed on the scales. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. Been in use for two weeks." The guard looked up at that "My old wand broke when I tripped over some robes. Can't believe it happened like that, snapped it with my foot when I stood up." The guard shook his head slightly before giving back the wand and placing the parchment in the pile. Harry nodded to the guard before walking over to the lifts. He figured they would be in court room ten as they seemed to hold the high interest trials there. He walked in and saw that most of the high court was there. It seemed to Harry was right with his guess that Fudge would do the right thing with the proof shoved under his eyes, though Harry would drop the rat in Rita's lap if he had to.

Harry looked around the court room as Dumbledore walked in, almost instantly causing everyone to stop talking. Fudge took his seat and drove the granite ball into the granite plate to make a loud crack. "I would like to call order to this emergency session of the high court." Harry took a seat in the outer area of the court. "It has come to my attention that Peter Pettigrew is still alive. Where he has been for the last ten years, I do not know. However, this does cause us to question what happened the night of the 31st of October 1981. Bring in Sirius Black." Harry smiled slightly as he saw his godfather being brought in before the chill of air reached him. He realized that those in the cloaks were not human but those fowl creatures of the dark that dredged up your worst memories. They dropped Black into the chair with the chains that immediately wrapped around him.

"Sirius Black, it has come to the attention of this court that you have not had a trial since your imprisonment in Azkaban. We have also apprehended Peter Pettigrew, who was assumed dead at your hand. Bring forth the witness." The rat was brought in and he was sat in a chair next to Black. Fudge looked at Pettigrew. "Name and date of birth." he asked "Peter Pettigrew, born March 12th 1959." "Do you know who the Potter's secret keeper was?" "Sirius Black!" He exclaimed. Fudge smiled and started to stand. Harry stood up and walked down to the floor. "Who are you?" Fudge asked. "Bonrap la Fay. As I hold a seat with this high court…" Fudge cut him off. "What proof do you have of these claims?" Harry lifted his hand up to show the family ring that marked him as the head of the house. "That is the family crest of the la Fay's. No one but the rightful heir and head of house can wear it. Welcome Mister le Fay." Said Amelia Bones.

"As a member of this court I request the right to question both witnesses under Veritaserum." There was a smattering of murmuring. "Now see here Mister le Fay…" Fudge started "Minister, Mister Black is an accused Death Eater and is accused of the fate of the Boy-Who-Lived. Surely six drops of potion is worth the price of Justice." Dumbledore nodded "We shall send for the potion. While we wait, can we ask you a few questions such as where you were born and a little about your history?" The Headmaster of Hogwarts was understandably curious about things.

"Ah but Headmaster Dumbledore, that really is for another time. However, a few things about myself, I was born in Britten, raised in America, had private tutors that are sworn to secrecy, so there is nothing to find about myself, so please, keep the order of the chicken and your mad-eye dogs out of my past because you will not find anything there." Fudge bristled slightly as he looked at Harry. "Now see here young man, you can't talk to Albus Dumbledore like that!" "It's alright Cornelius. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion." The doors opened again and a man came in carrying a potion. "I would like Peter Pettigrew to have the first dose." Harry shook his head as Peter started to protest. "If you do not have anything to hide like a little rat of a Death Eater you really are Wormtail, then you have nothing to worry about." Harry said. Sirius gave Harry a glance, wondering who he talked to find out about that name.

Dumbledore nodded and Harry turned as three drops was placed in the rat's mouth. He looked at Fudge "If I might ask a few questions of our guest that has risen from the dead almost as if he was the Dark Lord himself." Fudge shivered slightly but nodded. "Peter, Are you a follower of Voldemort?" The room gasped at the name. "Yes." The rat answered and the room gasped again

"Do you bear the Dark Mark?"

"Yes"

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Yes"

"How did Sirius Black know this?"

"Yes. He did not know that I am a follower of the Dark Lord and suggested that I take his place to help protect Lily and James."

"How did you escape when he confronted you?"

"I cut off my finger and with my wand behind my back blew up the street. I transformed into my animagus form, I am a rat, and escaped."

"Where have you been hiding?"

"I was the pet rat of Percy Weasley for a few years, before being given to Ronald Weasley."

"Why have you been hiding?"

"So that I could escape prison and to keep an eye out for the Dark Lord when he returns. "

Harry turned to the Minister "There you have it. Sirius Black did not commit any crime that he was in prison for. I would like to request that all charges are dismissed. I also feel that James and Lily Potter's will, should now be correctly executed. I have here a copy given to me by the Goblin's at Gringotts." Harry hands over the will "As you can read, Harry Potter was never to be given to his Aunt, Petunia Dursley, but to be given to Sirius Black, his godfather."

Dumbledore started to speak "Due to the fact that we have not caught all the Death Eaters, it is safer for Harry Potter to be with his Aunt. I have explained this to this court several times." Harry shook his head and pulled several Wizarding photo graphs out of his pocket. He had made these out of his memories, though they looked like they were taken by someone else. "As these will show, Harry Potter is being abused by his so called uncle. Here is where he currently lives, a cupboard. Here is he being forced to cook for the family. And here is his uncle beating him. This has been going on for years. Here is a medical report showing that he has had several fractured ribs, a broken arm and he is malnourished. They are also using food as a punishment." There was an up roar of protests as Amelia Bones stood up "I think this warrants the arrest of the Dursley's and for Harry Potter to be given to Sirius Black." Harry smiled slightly as he turned, Sirius looking like he was about to murder someone in his anger.

"Oh one more thing Minister, I would like to present evidence that you are corrupt, accepting bribes from Death Eaters and a sympathizer of Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort." This time, there was no gasping, but complete silence in the court room. A toad like woman stood up this time "How dare you accuse the Minister of this. He is not a supporter of You-Know-Who." Harry smiled slightly "Umbridge, I also can provide evidence that you are a sympathizer of Voldemort." Harry stepped up to Dumbledore and handed him a parchment as well as several photo's of Fudge accepting money from Lucius Malfoy. He also handed a photo of Umbridge accepting money from the same person. "I would like to note, as soon as Umbridge accepted this money, so called half breed's and werewolf's were considered second class citizens and were not allowed to work."

Amelia Bones shook her head. She did not want this but this was more than enough proof to remove those two stooges. "Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, I place you under arrest pending trial and investigation of further illegal actives. Auror's take them away." Harry was grinning to himself as he watched those two being taken away by the Auror's. He knew that they might not be able to make most of the charges stick but Fudge's career was over. Dumbledore looked at Bonrap, otherwise known as Harry Potter. "Well, I do hope you are done upsetting the world today Mister le Fay." Harry nodded "Then I do hope you can find your way out." Harry nodded again and took Sirius by the arm and whispered in his ear "Come with me Sirius. I will take you to Harry."

A/N Sorry that it's taken so long to get this out. I've had some issues with my daughter being in the hospital. I've been writing as the urge takes me. I suspect that the chapters will be kind of short until year 4. As much as I plan for a high powered Harry, it will not be all hunky dory as it's started. There will be likely major character death. Let me know if there are anyone you would not like to see die because everyone is fair game to me, save for Harry, though he might die too, we shall see. I would also like to thank Elspeth25 for her works on The Marauder's and Lily read (insert book). It's been a wonderful guide as to some things and where I've looked up JKR's works when I've used them. If you haven't read those, the comments made by them are quite good and interesting. They also give you a good idea as to how long the Harry Potter book is. Yes, I view Harry Potter as one long book, which is one reason why I like Deathly Hallows.


	5. Chapter 5: Lord Perverell

Lord Perverell

Harry led his Godfather to the Floo point. He looked at Sirius. "We are going to the Leaky Caldron where you will meet Harry again." He said, though he knew that Sirius thought of Harry as Bonrap la Fay at the moment. Moments later, both of them were standing in the pub. "Follow me." He lead his godfather up the stairs, ignoring the looks that they were getting as Sirius still looked like an convict, until an Auror stepped up "Sirius Black, you are under arrest for escaping Azkaban." Sirius looked at the Auror "Dawlish, you are an idiot. I was freed, declared innocent of all charges. Now back away." Tom the barman slipped up next to them "He is correct. It's all over the wireless." The Auror looked pissed at having to let Black go, but stood aside. Harry opened the door to his room. "This might seem odd Mister Black, but Harry is in the trunk."

Sirius gasped "What are you doing holding my godson in a TRUNK?" He said, turning to grab Bonrap by the throat. "It is not as you think Mister Black. Look." He said as he moved out of the way and opened the fourth compartment. "As you can see, this trunk is set up to be a home. Why don't you follow me." He said as he climbed inside of the trunk, looking up at Sirius who shook his head and followed. The lid closed and locked, causing Sirius a little concern. "Do not worry, you can leave when you want. However, I will add you to the wards of the trunk so you can access when you wish it." He said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Sirius looked at Bonrap, glaring "You said you'd bring me to Harry." Bonrap smiled "That I did." "Well where is he?" Harry's godfather demanded. Bonrap's form started to change into Harry's form. "Right here. Who do you think got you out of prison?" He asked.

Sirius looked shocked "Your Bonrap le Fay? " Harry nodded slightly "Seems the Goblin's thought that I should become Lord over my house's…yes several, Potter, le Fay, Gryffindor and several others." He smiled at his godfather "I guess the ministry does not know yet that I am considered an adult yet as they placed me with you. Bloody fools, always have been." He sighed slightly before looking up at Sirius. His godfather was looking right into Harry's eyes "You do not seem like an eleven year old Harry. What is going on?" Harry smiled before touching his godfather's mind. The response was a little surprising. "You know Occlumency." Sirius nods "It helped with the Dementor's." Harry nodded again. "Sirius, I have some things to tell you, but first, do you want food and something to drink?" Sirius smiled "Oh god yes. I have not had a decent meal in ten years." Harry stood up "Drink the potion next to you, it will help your body recover." He said before walking out to the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a sandwich and pumpkin juice.He let his godfather finish before flicking his wand out "I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear that everything I am about to say is the truth as well as I know it."

He looked at his godfather. "What I am about to tell you is will come to you as a shock." Sirius was already shocked by the flash of light that happened when Harry made his oath to tell the truth. "You know the oath was not needed Harry. I trust you." Harry shook his head "What I am about to tell you will seem unbelievable, I am still a little shocked over things. My mental age is over one hundred years old. I died when the Muggles blew up Hogwarts. I was the last Wizard alive, the last magical creature alive save for the phoenix's but they had left our plane of existence years before." He sighed softly "It was my fault. I was twenty four years old when I chased Voldemort out of the Ministry. We were dueling in the streets of London. Let's just say, the Prime Minister was not pleased at being lied to by the Ministry and what happened. I defeated Voldemort three years later, but we were on the run. The muggles were killing Wizards left, right and center. They captured a few of us and were experimenting. They discovered how to track where magic was being preformed. It did not matter if there were muggle repelling charms on dwellings or not. Their satellites in orbit could detect it and often on those places they simply blew them up from space. "

Harry looked at his godfather "I intend to stop Voldemort before he can get started again. To that goal, I know how he made himself immortal. Wormtail helped him come back to life the first time. I do hope that he is not able to this time. But when Voldemort use's my blood to resurrect himself, I intend to kill him right there, thus saving the Wizarding world from its self. I also do plan on working with the Muggles to help them understand us better and educating Wizard's as how powerful they really are. They still think of the Muggles with Muskets and that shields can protect them." Harry shook his head "A M-16 can take out 5 Wizards before reloading...and there are worse weapons that they have." Sirius looked at his godson "I will help you as much as I can."

Harry smiled at his friend and Godfather "Just do me a favor, and stay away from the Veil of Death this time." Sirius looked shocked "That's how I died last time?" Harry nodded "Of all the stupid mistakes..." Harry sighed softly "I do hope that it won't happen this time around. Now, I am sure you could use a rest in a real bed. Come with me." He said as he stood, walking Sirius the door. He walked though his bedroom and entered the second bedroom. "You can stay in here for as long as you need. I've already applied for a permit to attach the fireplace to the floo network under the name the trunk. I've warded it so that you cannot access it without the password and will hold any floo call's until you accept the call. So you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish." Sirius nodded before he flopped himself down. Within moments soft snores reached Harry's ears, causing Harry to slip a blanket over his Godfather's body and left him to sleep, not expecting him for days.

Now was the time to raid the Malfoy's if he wanted to take the book but….. "Dobby!" he cried out. A crack and then a house elf appeared before Harry. "Harry Potter sir! Dobby comes as you requested but how does Harry Potter know Dobby? And Dobby feels that Harry Potter is his Master but Dobby knows that Master is Master… Dobby so confused." Harry smiled slightly. "Dobby, I will explain everything once I have you from your Master. Yes I know who it is, but I need you to get something for me, a book that says T.M Riddle on the front…" Dobby nodded "Dobby knows of the book Master Harry." Harry smiled and held out another book "Replace it with this book please and I will ensure that you have clothes. Just pay close attention when the time comes Dobby." Dobby took the book "Master Harry is too kind to Dobby." Harry shook his head "Thank you Dobby. Please get the book for me." The house elf disappeared for a moment then returned and handed Harry the Horcrux. "Dobby has the book as Master Harry wanted." Harry nodded "I promise you Dobby that I will endeavor to get you free." Dobby smiled "Dobby knows that Harry Potter will. Dobby must go back to Master now." The elf disappeared again. Harry sat the book down and started to think about the best way to secure the book until he could destroy it.

Harry pondered for a few days as the best way that could happen and free Dobby as well. Draco would be a total prat until he was convinced of his father's evil. He could always wait until the duel was made, and when Draco did not show up, demand that his father take his place, though that would almost require reveling that he is Lord Potter. He would have to ask his Godfather, Lord Black about that. Or he could just make an offer to buy Dobby. He smiled as he sat down and wrote a letter to Lucius Malfoy. He thought for a moment about who to send it as. He smiled as he started to write.

_Lord __Luicus__Malfoy_

_It has come to my understanding that you have a highly valued house elf in your employ. __I wish to offer of one thousand galleons for the house elf known as Dobby. If this is acceptable, please provide him the enclosed sock. This __is a __portkey__ that only can be used by a house elf. It will send Dobby to __myself and withdraw the money from my own vaults._

_ Lord __Gabriel __Perverell_

Harry looked over the letter and then to his Owl. He would need to get a collection of Owl's for use as his Family roles. He left his trunk and slipped off to acquire four more owls. A brown owl, Bengal Eagle owl, a spotted owl and an elf owl. He tied the letter with the charmed sock to the Bengal Eagle Owl that he called Roeya. He sent the owl off to find Lucius Malfoy. Little did he know at the moment the letter was sent, that Auror's were preparing to raid the Malfoy Manor. It did not take long for the letter to arrive. "Master, there is a letter waiting for you." Dobby told the older Malfoy, who's reward was a swift kick "I am not blind elf, I can see that." He took the letter from the owl, which quickly took off. He opened the letter and absent mindedly handed off the sock as he read the letter. "The nerve of that…" His eyes widen slightly as he starts to look around realizing that he might have handed his elf a sock. "Dobby!" He bellowed, though there was no response. "That Perverell will die for loosing me my elf!" he snarled, his voice carrying up stairs where another letter was being wrote by Narcissa Malfoy. In the hours since that word came out that Sirius Black was cleared of all charges and his status in the Wizarding world had been restored, he would become Lord Black. She dipped her quill in to ink before placing the tip to parchment.

_Lord __Sirius Black,_

_As head of the Black Family, only you can dissolve my marriage to __Lucius__Malfoy__. I am writing this to you to request an audience with you __M'Lord__ to request this in person. I am worried about my son and my unborn child that grows within me. My husband does not know about her yet but I fear as soon as he knows, the worst will happen. Please send by return owl a time to meet._

_Narcissa__ Black-__Malfoy_

She sent the owl off and sighed softly. Her son might have to live a little poorly at first but if what she heard is true, Lucius would not be able to stay out of prison soon and Draco would become Lord Malfoy on his sixteenth birthday. There was no way that he would avoid the kiss under the truth potion that he was surely to get. The head of the le Fay family was ruthless in his quest for justice and his barrister. Her husband was already on trial for bribing the Minister. At least he would be if he didn't use his money to stall things, and now, being sued for being a Death Eater by Harry Potter, though Lord le Fay was handing that for him. The Lestrange's had already been forced to turn over their family vaults to Harry Potter for their actions. In total, Harry Potter now held control over sixty family vaults, though Lord le Fay issued a statement stating that vaults of Death Eater children would be held in trust until the children of those convicted unless those children turned dark then the vaults would be confiscated again without hope that they would get the money back.

Harry looked up as Dobby appeared before him "Master Harry freed Dobby!!" He exclaimed "Dobby, would you like to work for me?" Harry asked instantly, not wishing to lose this elf this time around. "I would pay Dobby 20 Galleon's a week and give him the weekend's off." Harry said, but he knew the elf would not take it. "Harry Potter is too kind to Dobby. Dobby likes to be free but likes work better. 2 Galleon's a month and one day off a month." Harry shook his head slightly "40 Galleon's a week and every Friday, Saturday and Sunday off." Dobby's ears dropped "Harry Potter sir, you're not spost to offer more money to Dobby!" Harry smiled "Then I suggest you take the first offer Dobby because every time you suggest less, I will offer you more money." The elf's ears dropped slightly "Dobby accepts the first offer." He said softly. Harry smiled "Dobby, I will have to bind you to House Potter for your own protection but you are a free elf. You can call me anything you want and you are forbidden from punishing yourself." Dobby nodded as Harry said the words to bind Dobby to the house of Potter.

Harry stood up and handed the elf two hundred Galleon's "Dobby cannot take this!" Harry shook his head "Dobby, you will go buy yourself at least 7 suits to wear as a uniform. You are also to outfit part of this trunk for your own room. Compartment nine should work for you. You can use it as you see fit." Harry smiled at the elf that looked like he was about to cry "Go on Dobby, go set yourself up." Harry smiled as the elf disappeared. Harry looked up as an owl landed next to him. He reached for the letter but he found that the owl would not let him "Are you here for Sirius?" He asked. The Owl looked like he was nodding. "Let me see if he has awakened yet." He slipped off to the bedroom that his godfather was in. "Sirius?" He asked, not seeing him in the bed. "In here kid." A voice called from the bathroom "You have an owl."

Harry slipped out of the bedroom to wait for Sirius. Moments later he was joined by his now clean godfather, who took the letter from the Owl. He blinked a few times as he read it "Seems that Cissy wants a devoice." Harry smiled at this "Are you going to grant her wish?" Sirius thought for a moment "Likely. Though the question is, where are they going to live until Draco is sixteen?" He sighed softly before Harry spoke "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." Sirius looked at Harry "They can make it fit for a Human to live in, but first there so happens to be a locket I need from there. Seems your brother stole something from Tommy Boy and I need it to destroy it to kill that bastard. It is a locket with a snake on it in the shape of an S" Sirius nodded again "Well Prong's Junior, I will get it for you soon. I need food and more rest to recover." Harry shook his head "Oh, this place is now connected to the Floo network. I have already adjusted the wards to allow you full access. You are welcome to stay here while I am in school." Sirius nodded before Dobby appeared again

"Master Harry, Dobby has the uniforms now." He said, dressed in a new suit. "Looks good on you Dobby. This is Sirius. He will be staying with us in here for a while. He…need's some tender care for a while and good hot meals." Dobby nodded before he poofed to the kitchen. Sirius looked at Harry "I owed Dobby from the first time around. He saved my life a few times before he was murdered by Malfoy Senior." Harry almost spat those words out. Sirius looked over Harry "I understand that." Harry stood and motioned for the older, well older in body, man to follow him. He walked into the potion's lab and handed his godfather a potion "Wolfsbane. For Moony, after all it is the full moon in three days." He smiled. "I am working on a cure for his little furry problem but I need him here for that. He is already allowed to Floo in. Go find Moony, after you get a good meal." Harry waved his godfather away "Go already!"

Harry watched his Godfather eat a hot meal and leave from the fireplace. He hoped that he could find Moony soon but who knows how long that would take, but time to prepare for his schooling. He would leave soon enough for the Magical school but he had a few potions to prepare to remove Riddle's soul from those devices without destroying them. He had the cup to take care of, but the diary, he would just destroy outright, but he'd want to use the Basilisk for that. After working for almost ten hours, Harry left the potion simmering and for Dobby to serve him dinner, but dinner was a bit of a mess at first when Harry asked Dobby to join him as an equal, but eventually Dobby did join Harry.

It was August thirty first before Sirius returned with Remus Lupin. Harry smiled at his old friends "Moony my friend. It is wonderful to see you once more." Moony blinked a few times "You remember me Harry?" Moony asked. "Not in the way you think. " Harry reached out to touch the werewolf to test his shields. He smiled as he checked. "I see the wolf protects your mind from outside attacks." Harry gestured for Moony to take a seat. "I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear that everything I am about to say is the truth as well as I know it." Moony blinked "Harry, that was not needed." Harry shook his head slightly "Can I get a vow from both of you not to reveal what I am going to say today? Sirius already knows about it but still, I need to protect yourselves from spelling the information under potions or other means." Both men spoke at the same time not to reveal what was said without the express permission of Harry.

After the story that Harry wove, Moony looked a little god smacked. "Harry, if there is anything I can do to help you, tell me." Harry smiled and handed him a box. Inside was a ring from a gum ball machine. "I would like you and Sirius to go to the Gaunt home and retrieve a ring for me and replace it with this item and place this letter with it." It was a copy of the letter RAB had left in the locket. "Be careful, and whatever you do, do not put the ring on. There is a curse on it that will eventually lead to your death." Both men nodded "We will be back as soon as we can Harry." Moony said as he stood "Before you go Moony, take this" Harry passed over a bag of gold "I cannot take this from you Harry." Harry frowned "I am paying you for your services Remus. You are doing a job for me and you deserve payment." Lupin sighed softly before pocketing the money. "Thank you Harry." With that, both grown men left the trunk to find the ring of the Gaunt family.


	6. Chapter 6: The Grim Reaper

A/N: As a suggestion in my reviews, I've edited this chapter to fix the paragraphs.

The Grim Reaper

Harry stood in Kings Cross, pulling his trunk behind him. He knew that it wouldn't be too rough for his godfather and Moony if they were back yet because of the charms he cast on the trunk. He had a few minutes to catch the train to Hogwarts. He smiled as he heard a voice " -packed with Muggles, of course -" (1) His head darted around to see a group of red hair "Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. "Mum, can't I go ..." "You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." (1) Harry blinked a few times. Molly would of never of forgotten the platform, not after sending four children to Hogwarts and going herself. That old coot, Harry thought, he must have asked them to play dumb for him. Harry closed his eyes as he remembered the kiss Ginny gave him in his sixth year. He swallowed as he let his memory wander.

---------------Flashback------------------

He was standing in front of a small alter. Next to him was his best mate, Ron. Across from him was Hermione. He looked at his new wife, Ginny. Harry felt a pang of regret that Arthur and Molly were unable to join them for this event, having been murdered by the Death Eaters six months prior. He looked at Minerva McGonagall. This didn't not take long she said a few words. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Harry pressed his lips to the redheaded woman that now was his wife. Harry looked up as he heard loud crack. "Oh bloody hell; I can't even get married with in peace!" He snarled.

He snapped his wand up but it was not fast enough to save his old professor as he recognized the cry of "Avada Kedavra!" from Bellatrix. He snapped his wand out and screamed "Reducto!" he watched as the curse blow through the chest of the woman that cursed his friend's parents into insanity and killed many in the name of the Dark Lord. Oh that would anger Tommy Boy but, what did Harry have to lose, he was already on Moldy's hit list. He looked at his wife as he grabbed her hand. He apparated both of them to their safe house. As he felt the compression, he thought he saw a flash of Green fly from Voldemort's wand in Hermione's direction. As he became aware of the new location, he cried out "Ron! Hermione!" There was a loud crack and Ron appeared next to them

"Her…Hermin…." Ron couldn't speak as he dropped to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes. Harry felt pleasure ripping though him from his scar and he knew. The golden trio was no more. Voldemort had taken her life. "R..Ron, we can't stay here. He would have ripped this location from her mind…." Harry heard an alarm rip though the air. It was not one for magic, but for the muggles. "The muggles must of traced the magic! Get out of here Harry, I will hold them off!" He screamed as he ran out the door, his wand raised as shield charms that Harry knew would fail to the quick sounds of machine gun fire.

He felt his eyes start to well up as he grabbed Ginny's hand but she was not there. She was running to protect her brother. "Go Harry! You have to live! Stop this madness. Only you can." She screamed out as she threw something at Harry. He did not grab it, but cried out "Accio Ginny!" He bellowed, pulling her to him to keep her from giving up her life out of grief. He grabbed the chain. They appeared in a forest. Ginny collapsed to the ground, her breath coming in gasps as she looked to Harry, her eyes blood red from her tears. "They are gone Harry, my whole family is gone." "Ginny, I swear to you I will do everything I can to avenge them!" Harry said before sinking next to his wife, to hold her close.

---------------End Flashback------------------

Harry was breathing a little hard. He was not going to let that happen again. He knew he shouldn't have gotten married but, he was happy, before his two best friends died, though he lost Ginny a few months after that, just before he was to have his first born. He stepped up to Molly to speak "Excuse me Ma'am, but how do I get…" He nodded to the platform "First time dear?" Harry looked at Molly and frowned slightly "Yes Ma'am." He glanced at the shy looking ten year old girl half hiding behind her mother. "Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."(1)

Harry almost shook his head as he walked though the barrier. He took a deep breath to take in the scents of the platform. He watched Ron enter and then Ginny and Molly. He held out his hand to the older woman "Thank you Ma'am. May I ask who you might be? I am Harry Potter." He said, knowing that Ginny would hide even more. He heard the gasp from the little girl and saw her hide behind Molly again. "Molly Weasley dear. This is Ginerva"

Ginny looked up at her mother "Mum!" She hissed before looking at Harry "Call me Ginny." She said softly. "I am sure you know all sorts of things about the Wizarding world." She nodded slowly. "I had no idea I was a Wizard until a month ago. If it is alright with your mother, I would like to write questions about this, because how embarrassing would it be to ask someone at school. What if I make a mistake about some practice and get kicked out for it!" he sighed softly as Molly watched them out of the corner of her eye.

Ginny swallowed hard before nodding "Excuse me Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked "I was wondering if I could write to your daughter while I was in school, to ask her questions about the Wizarding world. As you surely must know, I lived with Muggles until a month ago." Molly looked down at the eleven year old and smiled. Ginny looked like her cheeks could not turn any redder, having matched the shade of her hair. "Of course dear. Now run along before you miss the train!" Molly said, Harry jumping on at almost the last second. He waved to the Weasley women for a moment before walking down the train, looking for a seat.

He noticed that Ron was sitting alone again, looking quite lonely. He knew how that felt as he opened the door. "Mind if I join you?" He asked Ron. The only response was to nod. Harry loaded his trunk up before sitting. "Harry Potter. You are Ron Weasley correct?" Harry asked "Blimey, how did you know that?" He asked. "Because you went in after me onto the platform. I asked your mum how to get in, remember?" Harry smiled slightly at what he hoped would become his best friend again. "I'm Harry Potter." He said as he moved his hand to show the scar on his forehead.

"I wish I could have a family like yours, two older brothers and a younger sister, mate, I am jealous of you!" Ron shook his head "It's actually five older brothers but are you mental? What I wouldn't give to be an only child and famous like you!" Harry frowned "See, being an only child isn't all that. See for the last ten years, I've lived in a cupboard under the stairs. My Aunt and Uncle loath magic and it turns out that they were trying to squash it out of me. So I had no idea what I was until I got my letter."

Ron frowned "Those filthy…" Harry shook his head and lifted a hand for Ron to stop "It's ok. I have some place better now, at least until the summer, but I would rather grow up in a place like yours, I might be rich and famous, but to me Ron, you're the one who is really rich." Harry sighed softy before Ron started to speak of Quidditch. They seemed to talk for hours before the lunch trolley came by. Once again, Harry bought just about everything on it. "Trade you this rubbish for that sandwich Ron." Ron looked aghast "You want this rubbish? It's just corned beef. Mum forgets I don't like it." Harry smiled at Ron "Ron, your mother made it with love for you. I would give anything for that. Now, at least let me have half of that sandwich for half of this candy." Ron smiled and handed over the whole sandwich.

Harry took a bite out of the sandwich and sighed softly. How he missed Molly's cooking, even if it was a dry sandwich. He smiled at Ron "This is a wonderful sandwich." Ron gasped as he ripped the chocolate frog open "Agrippa! I got an Agrippa!!" Ron was practically jumping up and down. Harry chuckled, realizing Ron finely completed his set, something he had not been able to do the first time around, even by the time he died, and he still had yet to get that card. "What is Agrippa?" Harry asked, knowing that he wasn't to know yet. "The chocolate frogs have famous Wizards with them. All I was missing was Agrippa and I finely got him. Thanks Harry!" He said, smiling as the door opened. He looked up and saw Neville. He looked tearful. "Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "He slipped away from me again!" Harry smiled "What is your toad's name?" Harry asked "Trevor." Harry lifted his wand "Accio Trevor the toad." Harry said, his other hand coming up as the toad zoomed from under the seat, into Harry's hand. "I think this is your toad." Harry said as he pocketed his wand. "You know,, he might be hungry and that's why he keeps slipping away." Harry said, hoping to stop the toad from getting away too much.

"I am Harry Potter, you are?" Neville swallowed "N-Neville Longbottom." Harry gestured to the seat next to him "Would you care to join us and enjoy some of these sweets? I dare say we have too much for us to eat on this train ride, and we can help keep track of your toad." Harry said. The chubby boy smiled faintly as he sat down. Harry stood up and pulled a small cage out of his trunk. "Neville, let's put Trevor in here until we get to Hogwarts. It will keep him safe and I swear, if we are placed in another house, I will return him." Neville nodded and placed the toad in the cage as the door opened again

"Neville, I see you found your toad." Hermione said. She looked around the compartment "Your Harry Potter. You're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Harry shook his head "Yes, I've read that and found most of what was said to be false." The girl sputtered slightly at the fact Harry was insulting one of her books. "Look, there are only four persons that know what happened that night and two of them are dead. Voldemort is a spirit wandering around the forests and I was too young to remember anything so…"

Ron gasped at the name of the Dark Lord. "You said his name Harry. You of all people should be terrified of his name." Harry frowned "Fear of a name increases fear itself." Harry looked at the girl "Would you care to join us? I have some sugar free sweets that I bought from the trolley." The girl smiled "I'm Hermione Granger." Harry smiled as she sat next to Ron. "I guess you are right Harry, books can lie." She said, still thinking. Harry hoped that the four of them could be friends now instead if after Halloween for the golden trio and their fifth year for Nev.

"So did everyone get their wands from Ollivanders?" Neville frowned "No, this was my father's wand." Ron shook his head "This was my uncle Fabian's." Harry gasped at that, at least fake gasped. He knew where those wands came from "You know you can't do magic right with the wrong wands!" He said, frowning. Neville frowned "I am just lucky that I can do magic. I thought I was a squib until a few years ago… Gran was so happy that I got my Hogwart's letter." He sighed softly

Harry thought for a moment, he would have to figure out how to shatter those wands sooner than later. The door opened again. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" (1) Harry stood up and held his hand out "You must be Draco Malfoy." Harry said to take his hand. "Yes, I am Harry Potter." He heard Ron scoff as Harry took Draco's hand.

"You'll find that some Wizarding families are better than others, I can help you there." Harry snorted "Like yours Draco? Your father is in prison, as are your bodyguards. I will bet you one thousand galleons Draco that this muggle born witch, Hermione Granger and myself, a half-blood of a pureblood and a muggle born witch, will have the highest scores in the year. If I win, you will stand in front of the whole school and say that muggle born's have a place in our world and will not do any harm to any muggle borns. And you will owe me nothing monetarily. If I lose, then I will stand up and declare that Purebloods are the best and I have no hope of learning and being better than them I will also pay you one thousand galleons for insulting your family name. Until then, you will not insult any muggle borns or sabotage anyone's school work. " Draco scoffed and took Harry's hand. "Deal." He said, there was a glow around them "It is a magically binding contract Draco, so don't even think about breaking your word even when you are alone." Harry closed the door to the compartment and turned to look at Hermione.

"Harry, you should not have said that! How can you know that I will be the smartest in the class." Harry shook his head "Hermione, I can tell by looking at you that you are the smartest witch of our age. You will be wonderful and at the top of our class. I predict that the three of us will be coming to you for help with our homework!" Ron piped up "Don't worry, even if you're a slimy Slytherin, I will help you beat Draco."

Harry smiled and knew that Ron would be there. He hoped that he had knocked out that jealousy of the boy-who-lived and the fame, but only time would tell. There as a bit of laughing at that as the conversation turned to other things. The four of them chatted until the sky started to grow dark. They slipped on their robes and filed out of the train, to hear "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" The four of them walked over to the large half giant.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!"The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the castle overhead. (1) Harry's eyes did not move from the castle. He smiled, as he remembered how it looked the day that he died as it was a mess of crumbling ruins. He hoped that he could prevent that fate.

It did not take long before they were at the front doors of Hogwarts. They were lead in by Professor McGonagall, into the Great Hall "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term-banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."(1) Harry placed his hand on Neville's shoulder as if to tell him everything will be alright.

They were lead into the Great Hall; everyone's eyes took in the wonders before the old hat burst into song

_**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be. In times past, **_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**But this time of approaching darkness, **_

_**The founder's heirs have returned,**_

_**The bravery of Gryffindor will not be alone for **_

_**The wise intellect of Ravenclaw, **_

_**The loyalty of Hufflepuff, **_

_**And the cunning of Slytherin shall be in the same house**_

_**The house of le Fay.**_

_**They will unite the rest of the houses, **_

_**Brining Hogwarts to what the founders thought.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

There was silence in the hall as Harry frowned. This was not how the song went the first time. What did the hat know that he did not, who was the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff? Where they actually here? He knew that he was the heir of the other two founders but who where the other two he wondered. As he thought about things, there was a sound of scraping tables. The hall was magically enlarging, and sounds of stone shifting could be heard. There was a flash of white light, and when Harry was able to see again he saw that there was a smaller table in the center of the hall. It looked like it was large enough to hold all of the first years. I

t took a moment before Professor McGonagall stepped forward to call Hanna Abbott. The cap only sat on her head for a moment before crying out "le Fay!" Hanna slowly walked to the empty table and sat down. Susan Bones was called forward and she was placed in le Fay house as well. Harry was starting to think that everyone was going to be placed in le Fay but Terry Boot was placed in Ravenclaw, causing the table to erupt in cheers. Mandy Brocklehurst was placed in Ravenclaw but Lavender Brown was placed in le Fay. Several others were sorted in to the normal houses and others landing in le Fay. Harry heard that Hermione was placed in le Fay as was Neville. The names kept coming, sorting onto the five houses. Then Harry heard his name. He rolled his eyes as he sat down.

**"Good evening Gideon."** Harry said to the hat "**That is a name that I have not heard in many years, I have yet to sort you but I have sorted you before. Then again, Magic herself told me to expect someone to come and fix the mistakes of their past and that the House of le Fay needed to return to its glory. You of course know that you are the heir of. I also can see that you are the heirs of two of the other houses."** Harry felt his nose twitch. **"Can you tell me who the other two heirs are?"** Harry asked the Hat **"Oh but that would be telling, you ****will have to figure that out for yourself."** Gideon said to Harry. **"So I guess I am going to le Fay?" "Of course Mister Potter. You have attributes of all the houses but you need to unite the houses to survive what is coming. You and I need to have a very long chat later. Come and visit me" **

Gideon cried out "le Fay" before Harry took of the hat. He sat down, frowning slightly as he thought of what was said. Harry was not even paying attention when Draco was placed in le Fay as was Ron and Blaise Zabini. Harry was still lost in his thoughts as he heard "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! There seems to be a few changes but, before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Harry smiled at those words, even if he was an old coot, he still had a way with words. Plates appeared before everyone as well as the food. They all ate, the first years talking among each other about the new house that appeared and not everyone was sorted into it. Draco was without his cronies this time, which please Harry, but he was a little worried as what would happen around the muggle born.

As the food was finished, Harry heard Albus Dumbledore speak "Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. I have also been asked my Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. For the house of le Fay, as first years are not allowed a broom, this will not apply to them. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Everyone please welcome the new house. Prefects from the other houses, please show the new students around as they will be lost for a few weeks. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. I ask that the new le Fay House stay behind, while the other houses depart for their common rooms."

Harry tilted his head slightly as the headmaster dismissed them. There was no Hogwart's song this time; it must have been the appearance of the new house that had thrown the Headmaster off. The entire le Fay house stayed at their table as they did not know where their house even was. A House elf appeared in front of them "Please come with me Sir's and Misses." Dumbledore looked at the house elf "You know where our common room is?" Harry asked "Of course Headmaster! The le Fay House has always been here, just hidden when it was not needed."

The Headmaster nodded, dismissing the house elf to take the new house out of the Great Hall and lead them to the south side of the castle, on the first floor. The Headmaster followed, so that he could know the location of the new House. The elf stood in front of a painting and looked at Harry Potter "Harry Potter Sir, the password is unity." Harry nodded before speaking "Unity." The portrait opened, allowing everyone entrance. The elf stood inside with them "Female dorms are on the right side of the fireplace. The male dorms are to the left. Your trunks are already in your rooms." With that, the elf snapped its fingers, closing the portrait to the Headmaster before disappearing.

Harry looked at his friends before they went up stairs. Their trunks were already up there. Harry heard the drawl of Draco "I am taking this one." He said, as he sat on the bed next to the window. There were several protests "Oh let him. I am sure he will be quite cold in the winter when the cold drafts blow over his face." Ron snickered before they took their own beds. The next morning, Harry was in the Great Hall as the post owls came. He was not expecting anything but noticed that a school owl landed in front of him. He took the letter and opened it.

_Harry, please come to the Headmaster's office after breakfast. The house elves can show you where to find it. The password is acid pops_

Harry sighed softly. This had to be over the fact he was missing from his birthday on. As he was nearly finished, Harry left the table without a house elf. He found himself in front of the gargoyle that protected the Headmaster's office. Without a password, the creature jumped to the side. He sighed as he walked up, not really wanting to face the old man so soon. "Come in Harry." He heard as he reached to knock. How the bloody hell does he do that, Harry thought. He entered and sat down In front of the Headmaster. "I see you had no problems finding what you needed and getting on the train. But, I wonder, where you have been since you received your letter from Hogwarts?"

Harry smiled as he spoke "The Leaky Caldron Headmaster." He said. He felt Dumbledore touch his mind, causing him to thrust the memory of the asking for a room to stay for a month forward for him to see. He grabbed his forehead and cried out "Oww." Dumbledore frowned slightly as he pulled back "Is everything alright Harry?" Harry shook his head "Just a headache. I felt something and then my head started to feel like it was going to split in half." Dumbledore leaned forward "I will send you to the hospital wing in a moment. I just wanted to tell you that you need to stay with your Aunt and Uncle for the summer, for your own protection." Harry frowned "But I don't call that place home. I haven't since I left when I got my letter. I found out that I own a large house and I planned on moving in there." Dumbledore almost looked shocked. He glanced over to the objects that monitored Harry. He saw that the one that showed the blood wards went black.

The meaning was clear to Dumbledore. The blood wards no longer would protect Harry. "Well we will have to discuss that later then. Tilly." He said, as a house elf appeared "Can you show Mister Potter where the Hospital wing is?" The house elf nodded and walked to the door "Follow Tilly Master Potter." She said. Harry got up and followed the house elf out. "Tilly, I feel better now. Can you just show me how to get to Professor Snape's classroom? I have class with him and I do not want to be late for his class." "Yes Master Potter."

She said, leading Harry to the classroom where Harry knew that Snape was going to try to make a fool out of him. He arrived just in time for class. He noticed that they were not with any of the other houses. Probably because they were the largest group of first years. The other first years actually had class as all four houses in one because almost everyone this year was in le Fay.

Snape swept in, his billowing black robes intimidating the class. He gave the same lecture about the 'subtle art that is potion making', and then he turned on Harry. "Harry Potter…our…new…celebrity." He glared at Harry "Tell me Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" "Draught of the Living Dead, sir." He answered without hesitation. The silence was deafening. Even Snape blinked. All of a sudden, Harry's mind was assaulted with a strong thrust of Legilimency, but Harry's shields held true. Harry let him see his reading of the text book before he let his head go to his forehead "Oww." He mumbled "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a beazor?" "In the stomach of a goat." Harry replied evenly "

What's the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" "Nothing, sir. They're the same plant. Muggle botanists call it aconite." Snape frowned slightly before he turned, "Why are you not writing that down and start copying the notes on the board!" With an angry flick of his wrist, a long list of notes appeared on the blackboard. "IMMEDIATELY!" he shouted. Harry smiled as he did not lose any points but didn't gain any. Not losing points was an improvement in its self. Harry knew he could trust Snape but could Snape trust him?

An hour and a half later, they had finished their potion. Harry carefully placed a vial in the center of Professor Snape's desk, so that it could not be knocked over. Harry turned to leave and was half way to the door when he heard "Potter come here!" Harry paused and walked back to the greasy haired Professor. "Where did you buy this potion Potter?" Harry frowned "I did no such thing. I brewed it just now." Snape glared at Harry. Harry knew that he was having his mind looked at "Detention Potter for lying to a Professor. Tonight at six. Do not be late. Now get to your next class." Harry sighed as he walked away. Harry needed to talk to his godfathers about brining Severus into the loop. He frowned. It would take a while for Snape to trust him. Hopefully tonight would be nothing but brewing to prove he was not lying. He sighed as he entered the defense class room. He almost failed in his attempt not to roll his eyes at the professor. This person was an idiot even without Voldemort on the back of his head.

Dumbledore had to be an idiot if he did not know that something was wrong with Quirrell. He knew the old Wizard was not an idiot. So it had to be a set up. No sense in waiting for the stone to be stolen to stop Voldemort. Harry thought that he might as well get rid of the boob and Quirrell early this year, right after class. It wouldn't due to kill the man in front of everyone. After the boring class that had half of the first years asleep, Harry left the classroom. He called out to his friends "I will join you at the feast, I need to use the bathroom."

He said before slipping in. Once he was sure that it was empty, he changed his form to one Godric Gryffindor, at least one that matched the paintings of him. He walked back into the DADA classroom and locked the door, his hand flicking out to cast the strongest locking charm upon the door. He spun on his heel and glared at Quirrell. "Oh Tommy Boy, where art thou? The Grim Reaper comes collecting" Harry stated. The DADA Professor frowned "Wa..What are you talking about? W..Who…a..are y..you?" He asked. "The thing sticking out of your head. Voldemort, I wish to finely collect your soul." He snarled, his hand flicking to knock the wrapping off of the stuttering professor's head.

The Professor whipped his own wand out when he heard "Let me speak to him." "Master…." "Silence fool, you dare disrespect your Master's orders?" Quirrell slowly turned around "You cannot be death as I have beat Death…you must be a powerful wizard. I can make you even stronger; you could be a powerful Death Eater, my right hand man. You could even be strong enough to give my body back to me." Harry shook his head , a flick of his hand causing a scythe appear in his hand "You are nothing but death, and frankly I don't like my job being taken from me. You cause far too much pain, causing souls to require a visit long before their time. You are a plague upon the world. I plan on collecting your soul you but first, I require you to depart that body."

"Fool, only Harry Potter can kill me and he will be dead before his twelfth birthday!" He snarled. Quirrell snapped around to grab Bonrap by the throat. Like Harry knew would happen the hand started to crumble. "You cannot touch me Tommy, I know magic that you do not." Harry placed his hands upon the Death Eater's face. The body turned into ash and crumbled before him. There was a scream as the spirit of Voldemort attempted to pass though Harry, to kill him. Harry whispered a soft spell that created a shield around him, Voldemort not quite passing though. "Harry Potter might kill you, but I will collect your soul. I will be there when you die." He watched the Dark Lord rush for the window. Harry snorted as he the Dark Lord left the school. "Fool, I will collect his soul, even if he split it into seven pieces! I will collect every fragment Tom Riddle…" He snarled before he placed his wand to his temple and pulled the silvery strand of memory out; pulling everything out from the time he entered the room to his last comment. He placed it in a vial before he left, after vanquishing the weapon he had created but being careful not to step on the ashes. He slipped back into the bathroom before changing back to Harry Potter.

Harry slipped between Ron and Neville. "You ok Harry? You took a long time in the bathroom." Harry nodded "I guess the detention with Snape worried me a little more than I thought before." Harry shrugged as he pulled the sausages to him. Harry was almost done with his meal when Snape walked into the Great Hall. He looked a little worried as he walked up to the headmaster. He whispered in his ear, causing Dumbledore to tilt his head to the side. He quickly stood up, which caused everyone to stop talking "I am afraid to announce that all classes for the rest of the day are canceled. Prefects please take charge of your houses and lead them to your respective common rooms. Head Boy and Girl please take the le Fay house to their common room." He said "Everyone is not to leave their common room for any reason." As he left, the students were lead out of the Great Hall.

In the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore was worried. He looked at Snape "Tell me what you found." He said, as he gestured for Snape to sit down. Minerva McGonagall also sat down; a little worried at what could cause this reaction from the normally cool and collected Headmaster. "I was going to speak to Quirrell, but when I entered, there was a pile of ash in the shape of a body and this vial sitting on the desk next to him." He held the vial up. "I believe it is a memory." Albus took the vial and examined it. "I believe you are correct." He said as he stood up to gather his pensive. He poured the vial in. "Shall we see what was left for us?" The three Professors entered the memory and watched what happened.

Minerva was shaken as she landed outside of the memory. "My god Albus, Voldemort was in the school! I thought he was gone forever." She said her voice barely over a whisper. Dumbledore shook his head "I have always believed that he was not gone forever, but merely vanquished from his body. However, the most worrisome is the fact that Voldemort split his soul, not once but six times. Until those are gone, then he is effectively immortal."

Snape looked at the Headmaster. "He will return then?" The Headmaster nodded "When I do not know, but he will return. We must prepare for this. I will contact the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Minister Bones will also have to see this memory as there will be an investigation as to whom or what killed Quirrell." Both of them nodded before they left. Dumbledore looked at his Phoenix. "What worries me the most Fawkes is that Death visited Tom Riddle."

In the le Fay common room, the quartet was sitting by the fireplace. Ron looked up from his potions book, because Hermione was making them study. Ron spoke to Harry "What did Snape want from you after potions?" He asked. Harry snorted "He wanted to know where I bought the potion. He thought I cheated." Harry shook his head "I did no such thing…I guess he couldn't believe a first year could do any decent brewing." Harry reached out to take the notes Neville was working on "Nev, you have the plants right for this and what they are for, but you have the order wrong."

Harry and Hermione spent the next hour explaining the potion that they had to write an essay on. When he was finished, he noticed almost everyone, including Draco was sitting with them taking notes. Harry looked at the Malfoy heir. "Draco, you realize a muggleborn and a half-blood just gave an hour speech, and you took notes for your half-blood Professor?" Draco frowned "Professor Snape is a pure blood!" Harry shook his head "No, his father was a muggle but his mother was a witch. Ask him" Draco stood up and stormed away.

"Harry, must you antagonize him?" Hermione asked "He was raised with pureblood bigotry. He respects Professor Snape, and if he realizes that someone that he greatly respects is a half-blood then perhaps he will learn tolerance." The three others pondered that for a moment "Harry, you know you don't sound like anyone else I know. You sound more like a teacher, an adult." Neville said. Harry sighed. "Perhaps I was forced to grow up too soon living with my ruddy relatives. " "You did not like living there did you Harry?" Ron asked

"Oh god no…I ran once I found out I had enough money to live in a hotel until school started. I lived in a cupboard for as long as I can remember." He said. "That's horrible mate!" Ron said as the others gasped. "Anyway, I do not want to talk about it. It's in the past." He said before he looked up as there was a loud pop. Several house elves's held trays of food to serve dinner for the house.

The next morning, the house was sitting at their table in the Great Hall. The Headmaster stood as the last student was seated. "I have a few announcements to make. Yesterday morning, Professor Quirrell died in an accident. Until a new teacher can be found, Defense Against the Dark Arts classes are canceled. If anyone has any information regarding what happened, please speak to your Heads of House. The le Fay House can speak directly to me as we have yet to appoint a head of house. Classes are dismissed for the rest of the day. Now tuck in." He said, the breakfast appearing. As they started to eat, the post owls started to arrive. Harry was shocked to see one land in front of him. He already had more mail in his first week then he did the whole first year the last time. He took the envelope and recognized it as being from Gringotts. He opened it carefully.

_Lord Potter,_

_Your presence is requested this Saturday at eleven O'clock. _

_Senior Goblin Griphook, account manager for the House of Potter._

Harry wondered what it was all about, as he slipped the parchment into his robes. He looked up as Snape stood in front of him "Do not think what happened yesterday absolved you of your detention Mister Potter. My office when you are done with your breakfast." He said before spun on his heel and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry rolled his eyes. Same old Severus, Harry thought. As he was finished anyway, he followed the Potions Master into his office "Brew this." Was all that was said as a parchment was thrust into Harry's hands, Harry looked over it and almost laughed. This was going to be easy. He was being tested.

Four hours later, six potions later, two of which were NEWT level were brewed under the eye of Snape. "Well Potter, it would seem you inherited your Mother's gift for potion making. I expect you to show the same level of excellence in all of my classes. Dismissed." Harry walked out of the classroom, smiling as he hoped that Snape would not treat him bad because of his father now.

That night, Harry slipped down to his trunk and saw his Godfather sitting there "Sirius, I received a letter from Gringotts today." The older man looked at his godson "So did I. They wish me to be there Saturday at eleven O'clock." Harry nodded "They wish me there as well. I do wonder what it is all about." Sirius shrugged. "But I do bring good news; I have the locket and the ring." Harry grinned as he sat down "I will have the diadem of Ravenclaw soon, I just need time to explain why I am on the seventh floor, so in a few weeks. I hope to have the cup on Saturday, as I requested that the Goblins remove it from my vault…well the old Lestrange vault. Tommy should still be one short, but by the time he comes back to life, he should make his snake the last one." Harry looked at Sirius, not telling him that Voldemort would have to cask the killing curse at him to remove the very last fragment from him.

The few days passed quickly for Harry, despite his boredom of being taught the same things over. At the appointed time, Harry and his godfather arrived at the Wizarding Bank. They were quickly taken to Griphook's office. "Lord Potter, thank you for coming today, you as well Mister Black." Sirius frowned slightly "I called you here because of a slight issue that has occurred. Mister Black, it would seem that you are not Lord Black. I ask your forgiveness Lord Potter, but we were unaware of this when you claimed your inheritance, but you are Lord Black as well." Sirius frowned "How is this possible? I am the last Black male, how can Harry be Lord Black while I am alive?" He asked

"In Lord Potter's past, you had died and named him Lord Black. I can only assume that this is the cause of this. Goblin magic has accepted Harry Potter as the Head of the House of Black." Harry sighed. "I wish to name Sirius Black as Lord Black." He said. Griphook shook his head "I am sorry Lord Potter, but this cannot happen, as the Head of the Family cannot be transferred while you are alive. It is only because of the unique circumstances of Lord Potter's return that this has happened." Harry looked at the Goblin's eyes "I wish to name Sirius Black as Lord Black's representation to the Wizengamot and full access to the Black vaults."

Griphook nodded "Please place a drop of your blood on this parchment Lord Potter." Harry quickly pricked his finger and let a drop of his blood fall to the parchment. A ring appeared on Sirius's finger showing him to be of a Duke of the House of Black and Lord Black's representation. "Very well Duke Black." Griphook said to Sirius. A thought came to him "I wish to name Remus Lupin to be Lord Gryffindor's representation to the Wizengamot and full access to the Gryffindor's vaults." Harry repeated and suspected that his friend with the furry problem would be shocked as he felt a ring forming on his finger.

"Very well Lord Potter. Despite Duke Lupin's werewolf status, he cannot be refused a seat upon the Wizengamot due to Lord Gryffindor's line and status." Harry smiled as this would cause such a problem with the pureblood purists. If Hermione was of age, he would name her as one of his Duchess's.

"Thank you Griphook, now if I might ask, how is the startup of the foundation to help those victimized by Tom Riddle." Griphook pulled another parchment from his desk. "Very well, with even a few of your vaults, we have set up safe houses and other areas for children that are in orphanages. We lack however a human face for the foundation." Harry looked to his Godfather. "I think Duke Black could be that face now that he is well from his wrongful incarnation." Griphook handed Sirius something to sign. "Harry, are you sure?" Harry nodded, Sirius signing quickly. "We have set up offices in downtown London. Here is the address for you." Harry took the parchment and stood up "If that is all, May your vaults always be full of gold." Harry said as he bowed slightly to the Goblin. The two human's left the Goblin bank and returned to Hogwarts, directly into Harry's trunk. They found Remus pacing in the living room area in front of the fireplace. He was attempting to remove the ring on his finger.

"Duke Lupin, I wouldn't bother. You cannot take off Lord Gryffindor's ring of favor." Harry said, smiling to the werewolf. "You are his representation, the Duke of his house. You also have full access to his vaults." Sirius placed his hand on his godson's shoulder "In other words, Harry gave you access and his seat on the Wizengamot as is his right as Lord Gryffindor." Remus looked shocked at this statement.

"As Lord Gryffindor, I am telling you to acquire robes fitting your status. Now go shopping." Harry said, smiling to his long friend. "Shoo already and get new robes." Harry said, smiling. "Your ring will allow you to withdraw money directly from the vault when buying your items. " Harry started to push Remus to the fireplace. "What are you still here for? Go!" Harry said. Remus left for the Alley to buy new robes.

"Harry, that was a wonderful thing, but he might see it as charity." Harry shook his head "I need someone to be my eyes and ears on the court. I control eight votes on the high court, but I can only vote if there is someone there to represent me." Harry smiled. "Besides, I refuse to revoke his status; he is actually above the other Lords because he is Gryffindor." Sirius frowned "You play a dangerous game Harry." Harry nodded. "I know but this is about killing Voldemort. I hope that he will take me in the Tri-Wizard tournament again because I am more than ready for him, but I have changed so much that he might take me before then. I just don't know but I need to set things up to protect my interests while that happens."

A/N: Sorry it took me a few days to think this chapter over. I am thinking this and possibly the Tri-Wizard Tournament are as close to Cannon that I wish, unless it is in flash backs. I know I said this would not be a cannon clone, but things outside of Harry's control at least in this chapter are taken from the book, because that's how things happened the first time around. I shouldn't use to much more of the books, as you guys already know, Book Two and Three are already wiped out, Book 5 shouldn't happen as Fudge is gone, and Book 6 won't happen as the ring is gone and Harry knows more than Snape. Also, Blaise Zabini will be a woman in this because I always thought of her as that. I also know that Dukes do not normally take seats in the House of Commons but this is the Wizarding world and my story so they do in this.

Also, please sign up on my forum if you haven't already at to make comments and suggestions. I also do polls there to help adjust this story arch.

1: From JKR, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone


	7. Chapter 7: Flashback

British werewolf in London

A few weeks had past, there was still no regular DADA teacher, but the Headmaster was teaching them wonderfully. All the students never let their attention wander during classes, but the years were grouped together, years one to three were in one large class, fourth and fifth and six and seven years regularly had their classes in the great hall twice a week. The Wizard High Court had yet to meet, but there was a session listed in two days time, for the following Monday. Harry wished he could be there when Remus walked in and took his seat but he'd have to wait for the news paper's reaction. However, he had a letter to send off to Griphook.

_Senior Manger Griphook,_

_I would like to acquire a few properties. One is the Riddle House in Little __Hangleton__. I would like the Gardner to be offered 500,000 British Pounds as his severance package once the house is in my ownership__. For his own safety, he does need to depart the house. There is another matter regarding him that I wish to discuss in private with you.__ I would also like to request a five bedroom house that could be easily warded. I would also like to speak to you about a profitable arrangement regarding Goblin wards that can be placed on both buildings__. Another matter, I wish to acquire either a controlli__ng share of The Daily Prophet or outright ownership. Ownership is preferred. __ Please inform me when this has happened._

_Lord Potter_

Harry sealed the letter before giving it to his owl to take to Griphook. Remus stepped out of the Floo as the snowy owl left the trunk. "You look well Moony." Harry said, taking in his new robes. "I dare say they look more expensive then Malfoy's own" Remus smiled at Harry "You really should not have done this Harry." The body of the young man held up a hand "I know you think it is charity Remus, but I owe you more than my own life."

Remus sighed as he sat down. Dobby appeared and handed the werewolf a butterbeer. "Thanks Dobby. You always seem to know what I want." Dobby's ears twitched as the elf smiled "It is Dobby's job to know what the masters want." Harry looked at Dobby. "We are not your Master's Dobby; I like to think of you as my friend and as a free elf who works for me." Harry smiled as the elf popped away again.

"So are you ready to shock the Wizarding world?" Harry asked "First, Sirius taking his seat, and then Gryffindor claiming his lost seat, but only though a werewolf…Man, I wish I could see it but the paper will have to do." Moony nodded as he sipped his drink. "Harry, you are really shattering everything in our world. The Purebloods are in an uproar over what you've done so far. I can only think of what will happen after Monday."

Harry chuckled to himself "That's the idea. For too long they have had the upper hand over half bloods and muggle born and its killing the Wizarding Race. But, even Draco is starting to see that he had the wrong idea about muggle borns. He will so much better this time around, now that he doesn't have his money, his father, or the seventh year Slytherins on him about how great the Pureblood's are. I am so glad the little puppy can be trained sooner this time… If anything, I hope he doesn't fully dark this time instead of turning his back on it and Voldemort killing him for it."

As Harry spoke of Draco, his mind flashed to a memory of the last time he saw the Malfoy Heir alive as well as the werewolf.

Flashback

_The werewolf is in __Voldemort's__prision__. He expects you to rescue him. I am going to attempt to free him, though my cover will likely be blown._

_Your__ Most Loyal_

Harry frowned as he read the letter again. Remus had to be saved. Voldemort had been busy of late. Harry sent a quick note back stating that he will be there in an hour. He closed his eyes and transformed into his ice phoenix and transported himself close to the not so hidden hideout of Tom Riddle. He let himself land in a tree overlooking the Riddle House. He looked over the house before dropping to the ground. He closed his eyes as he let himself transform from the bird directly into a black wolf with a patch of grey fur down his stomach.

He started to sniff the air as he heard several shouted curses. He looked away as there was a flash of red light followed by a green one. The darkness saw two figures running at a full tilt from the house. Harry sniffed the air. It was Remus and Draco. "Draco, you dare betray the Dark Lord? You dare bring shame upon your father?" A drawling voice asked into the darkness. "I have no father! I do not serve the false heir of Slytherin. I follow the true heir! I am his most loyal." Draco half snarled as he dove out the way of another curse. "Kill him." Came a high pitched voice, and then the Killing Curse shot out into the night air.

Harry watched to his displeasure as the curse connected with Draco. He knew it was too late for the blonde man. Harry transformed into himself as he stepped forward "Tom, this killing thing has got to stop. You cost the light someone very loyal despite his upbringing." Voldemort snarled as he realized that Harry Potter was standing on his property. Another killing curse shot out, heading directly for Harry's chest. As he moved to step out of the way, Remus dove in front of it. Harry cried out "No!"

"You loved the werewolf Potter? How pitiful." The Dark Lord taunted. Harry shook his head as the last link to his parents fell. "Oh Tommy, how you under estimate me yet again, and your fault for all of us being hunted by the muggles. If you had not been so hell bent on ruling everything in the Wizarding world you would not of been so blind to ignore the muggles." Harry smiled as he stepped a little closer "I revoke your so called name, Lord Voldemort from the Family as the true head of Slytherin. From this time forth you are required to use your Birth name."

Voldemort laughed as if it was the best joke in the world "Boy, you think you can tell me what to do, Lord Riddle, Heir of Slytherin?" Harry nodded "Yes Tommy, you did not hear yourself? You can't even use that fake name. You have shamed the Family Tom Riddle. For that reason, as the Head of the Family, I revoke your magical gifts that are inherited from the family line. Also, for that I disown your sorry ass. You are to stop calling yourself a heir of Slytherin. You are nothing but a weak wizard, a half blood no buddy. My own blood is purer then your own. Hermione Granger's blood is purer then your own"

"Nagini, kill him!" Tom snapped out. "Oh Tommy Boy, you can't speak to her." He turned slightly speaking in the language of the snake. He snorted as he looked over the replacement snake "Nagini, I am sorry that he has done this to you." The snaked nodded. "Do you like having that vile thing order you around?" The snake was asked. "No, but as a speaker, I have to obey him and his wishes. I would rather die than have to follow his stupid ass but as I hold part of him, he controls me. However, I sense that he can no longer speak to me." Harry knelt in front of the snake "Do you wish to die?" The snake nodded slightly "Do you wish to go as a hero? Will you bite your former master for me?"

The Snake hissed that she would and started to slither closer to Voldemort. "Oh Tommy boy, you can't get good help these days. Hell, your replacement for Nagini won't even follow your commands now that you can't speak to her." Harry lifted his hand, pointing his wand at Tom Riddle's head.

However, Voldemort was a little quicker, the killing curse heading directly for Harry's chest. There was a pop and then a thud as Harry called out his own curse. It flew true, striking Tom Riddle. He crumpled as Harry looked around to see what had caused the sounds. He closed his eyes as he saw an elf, Kreacher, had given his life to save Harry's own. The killer of Voldemort knelt next to his servant and sighed "Oh Kreacher…" He said before adjusting the elf's clothing. He glanced around and noticed that the Death Eaters were starting to run.

End Flashback

A/N: Sorry this has been a bit coming; between writers block on this chapter, hospitals and work….arg. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: The trials of the Minister

Harry awoke with a start as he sat up in bed and glanced around as he realized what the day was. He smiled as he realized it was the day that he would shake the Wizarding World's to its core. He walked over to the wardrobe and started to remove several items of clothing. After a long shower, he changed his shape into Godric's once more. After changing the ring on his finger to show that he was the Duke of the le Fay house he slipped on his robes.

He entered the living room area of the trunk to find Remus and Sirius already waiting for him. Sirius looked at Harry for a moment as he turned to finish his conversation with Remus. He snapped back around as his jaw drops "Harry, You know you look like God…" Harry waved his hand. "That is the idea. I plan on introducing Remus and I am hoping that because I look so much like the family he is representing, things will go over a little more smoothly."

Harry smiled as he rested his hand on the werewolf's shoulder "I wouldn't worry too much Remus, they can't skin you, not with all the reporters that are going to be attending today. Sirius, you will be announcing the annulment of Narcissa Black's marriage and that Andromadea Black-Tonks has been reinstated to the Black family and is under the protection Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I also wish to have a meeting with Narcissa soon, I know she doesn't follow Moldy and wishes to protect her son from him. "

Sirius nodded. "I was planning on doing that before Magic removed me from the head of the house." Harry looked a little downcast "Sirius, I did not wish for this to happen." His godfather shook his head "Harry, that is more than alright, I know you did not steal it from me but it was the will of the Magic as I willed it to you in the other timeline." The older man stood up and brought the eleven year old into a hug.

Remus stood "We should get going before they see fit to bar us entrance." Harry nodded as they stepped to the fireplace. Harry paused. "I hate the Floo network… I will meet you guys there. " Remus chuckled softly before stepping into the fireplace with Harry's godfather. Harry flashed himself to the visitor's entrance and took the phone booth down after he told the booth that he was here to assume his position on the Wizengamot. He walked up to the guard, had his wand recorded, but not the one he had bought when he visited the wand shop a few weeks prior to starting his magical schooling, again.

Harry smiled at the guard as he walked by him after the wand exam. He quickly found his way down to court room ten, ignoring the stares that his persona of Godric was causing. He entered and slid over to the viewing area. Upon his finger was the ring to show that he was Duke of the le Fay house. Harry smiled as Dumbledore called to order the court. Harry looked at the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot as the old wizard rose to his feet. "We are here for the trial of Cornelius Oswald Fudge and Dolores Jane Umbridge. If the cour…"

Harry stood up and smiled as he spoke "Pardon me Chief Warlock, before we start, there is an important matter I wish to address." Harry said as he walked down to the platform of those seated. "I am Elerossë Culnámo le Fay, Duke of the House of le Fay. I have come forward to accept my seat." Harry stepped down to the platform as another wizard stands "You expect us to believe the long dead house of le Fay has suddenly come back to us?" Harry shook his head

"The house of le Fay has returned to Hogwarts, why would it not be exposed here as well?" Harry asked the wizard. "May we see your right hand Mr. le Fay?" Dumbledore asked. Harry lifted his hand to the Warlock. "It is the true ring of a Duke of the House of le Fay." Dumbledore said "I Second his seat." Another person started to speak "He is a Duke, not even the head of the House, why should we allow him a seat here?" The question was asked but it was Dumbledore that spoke for Harry. "He was given the ring to vote as if he was the Head of House. Mister le Fay, please take your seat." Harry smiled as he moved to take the seat reserved for that house. He looked at Sirius and nodded slightly.

He stood up "I Sirius Black, as Duke of the House of Black claim the seat of Black." There was some mutterings but there was no real protest to his seat as it everyone present knew that he was the heir to the Black line. However, when Remus rose, there were fireworks. When the werewolf stood up, there was a cackle from the audience "A werewolf, thinking he can take a seat here?! What do you think you're doing monster? Get away from us normal folks." Harry shook his head but Remus ignored it. "I, Remus John Lupin, as Duke of the House of Gryffindor, lay claim to the seat of Gryffindor."

The crowd broke into shouts of protest as Lupin walked down to the center of the courtroom "Who gave you permission to even be here werewolf?" Came the voice of a judge. "By the word of Lord Gryffindor, who has requested that I take his seat within this court." Another voice spoke up "You lie! That line is long dead! There is no one left of it." Remus smiled as he placed his hand in front of the Chief Warlock. "Examine the ring that the Lord of my house gave me and tell me if it is a true ring or not."

Dumbledore looked at the ring, pulling his wand. He spoke a few spells that was heard though out the court room. He looked up "It is the true ring of Godric Gryffindor. It shows that Mister Lupin is to be called Duke Gryffindor and has a rightful seat on the court." Harry fought a grin at the thought of what the would make the papers from this. He could only think what would happen when Umbitch saw Remus.

Remus walked up to his seat and sat down. He nodded very slightly to Harry as Dumbledore spoke "Bring in the accused." Umbridge was lead in by the Dementors and was pushed into the seat. Harry felt his cheeks twitch as the chains wrapped themselves around the woman "I am the senior under-secretary to the Minister. Unhand me this instant!" She practically screamed out before her eyes fell upon Remus "What is that thing doing in this court? Get that werewolf out of my sight!" She screamed, her face turning red.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are charged with crimes against part humans and accepting bribes to help stall laws that or enact unfair laws to part humans." Dumbledore said before Umbridge cut him off "Get that thing out of this court. By Ministry Law, werewolf's cannot hold a seat upon this court!" She said curtly, however the Chief Warlock shook his head "He is not holding a seat Dolores, he is here as his Liege Lord's request. Now do be quite or I shall have the Aurors silence you until you are spoken to. Is that clear?" The toad like woman nodded very slightly.

Less than an hour later both Fudge and the toad were convicted and sent to ten years in the Wizarding prison. The next morning, Harry opened the newspaper, and let out a chuckle as he read it. The story was not of the trial itself, but the fact the Gryffindor family had returned.

_Werewolf on the High court!_

_In a bizarre twist of events yesterday, while the former Minister of Magic was convicted of all charges by a vote of fifty seven to forty three and by a Werewolf, Remus Lupin. The laws state that a werewolf cannot hold a position in the Ministry of Magic, however it was made very apparent that Lord Gryffindor had requested that the werewolf place his vote for him. This begs the question, who is Lord Gryffindor and why has he not shown himself yet? _

_Malfoy in shame_

_A statement by Duke Black given this morning after the trial "At the request of Lord Black, The marriage between Lucicas Malfoy and Narccisa Black has been annulled. She will be given a dowry from the Malfoy vaults of the sum of one million gallons. I would also like to announce the annulment of the Marrage between Rudolfus Lastrange and Bellatricix Black. No dowry will be given to Bellaticx because of her involvement with Tom Riddle as that is what I am calling Lord He-who-must-not-be-named (Note Duke Black said his name) by his birth name. She has been removed from the house of Black." What this meens for Lord Malfoy remains to be seen. Both Lord Malfoy and Ms Black were unavalible for comment at the time of this printing._

Harry looked at his godfather and his father's other best friend "Not bad at all. You know, the next three years actually could be easy, with Tommy gone this year , no Chamber to be opened next year….and your already freed for my third year… I wonder how things will change?" Harry asked.

Narcissa Black entered the room as Harry spoke. "What do you mean you wonder how things change and what is this chamber you speak of?" Both Sirius and Harry turned looks of shock on their faces. "Crap, I forgot you brought her back here Sirius." Harry winced slightly as his godfather sat down. "Why did you do that again?" Harry asked "Because she did not wish to remain where she was and this was the safest place for her."

"Tell me what?" Narcsissa asked, looking at both men at the table. Harry sighed "You trust her not to run to the dark lord?" Sirius nodded "I want an unbreakable vow that you will not speak to anyone besides Sirius, Remus and myself regarding what you are about to learn until I release you from your vow." The woman looked like she was about to protest. "It is for your own safety and ours Narcsissa, and if your Lord asks it of you, then so mote it be." Sirius said.

"Are you telling me that Harry Potter is Lord Black?" She asked her eyes wide. "Yes I am. He will explain it after the vow." With those words said, Narcsissa made the vow and the next few hours were spent telling her about what happened, at least some of it. "So the Dark Lord will come back and ruin our world?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Then there is much that we must do to prevent this." Harry laughed "That is the plan." Harry picked up the diary. "This is what your dear ex-husband was going to use to open the chamber of secrets next year. Dobby took it from your old home for me." Harry smiled "I am going to give it to Dumbledore so we can clear Hagrid's name because he did not open the chamber…or I can open the chamber and prove the entrance is only open to parselmouths."

Sirus looked at Harry. "You know Harry; you probably should let Dumbledore know who you are." Harry laughed softly. "And let him take my memories away? Not with out some protection. I would place every memory in a pensive first and instructions as how to open this trunk in my bed." Sirius shook his head "I do not think that he would wipe your memories, much less attack the head of your families."

Harry smiled slightly "I will do it as Lord Slythern, give him the ruined diary and show him the memory of Hagrid." Harry looked at his godfather. "I would like you to come with me, as maybe we can get him off of trying to send me to that hell hole known as my family." Harry walked over to where he had placed a pensive and after two hours, he had removed all of the needed memories that would tell him how to remove the memory blocks if t hey were placed upon him.

Harry changed his form to look like Slytherin. "How do I look?" Narcissa frowned slightly "Are you sure it is wise to show yourself to Dumbledore right now? Maybe hold this card back?" Harry frowned. "Perhaps but I will extract a vow from him before I leave not to speak about it to another. I have plans for the Duke of Slyherin and I need him to know that I am not evil so that he doesn't think it is a ploy to take a light family away from him." With that, Harry moved to step into the fireplace saying "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts"

Moments later he appeared in Dumbledores office to find a wand pointed at his face "Oh the Elder Wand. How lovely to see that again. I wonder if it still recognizes me as its master." Harry smiled at the old man "I am sure you are wondering how I entered your office without your permission. Let us just say that true founder's heirs can enter any place they wish." Harry said as he sat down in a chair across from the old Headmaster. Harry turned to look at the other person in the room "Ah yes Professor Snape, please stay for what I have to say will affect you." Snape moved to protest but Harry flicked his wand, causing him to freeze in place.

"I am Lord Slytherin, Headmaster. Before you protest, when it comes time for the public to know who I am, I will be removing Tom Riddle from the family, removing his gift from the family and removing his fake name from him." Harry smiled as the headmaster looked like he still wished to curse Harry "How do you know about this wand?" Harry was asked.

"Because I was its Master at a point in my life. I was the Master of Death for having tamed the hallows. Sadly it was not enough." Harry frowned. Was that why he was thrown back to fix all of this mess? The hallows protected him or was it because he was Fates bitch or a combination of both? "I am here to tell you that only a Parselmouth could open the Chamber of Secrets. Hagrid could not do such a thing. Another thing, could Acromantula kill or petrify another by its looks?"

The aged Headmaster leaned forward "No they could not." Harry smiled "Tell me Headmaster, what could?" The headmaster frowned as he shook his head "A Basilisk but there has not been one in these lands for hundreds of years." Harry took the moment to laugh "That you are wrong Headmaster. There is one living under the lake and could access any part of the school though the pipes. In fact Tom Riddle made his first Horcrux with the death of one of the students here fifty years ago and then framed another for his crime. You can ask Aragog in the forest, for he was the creature that escaped. Just do yourself a favor, go with Hagrid when you ask him. Then I can bring you to the chamber where you can ask the snake yourself."

Dumbledore laughed "How can I understand the snake then?" Harry flicked his wand up "I can grant you the gift to understand the snake for a few hours for I have powers the Dark Lord knows not." Dumbledore frowned as this was said. "What did you say?" he asked. Harry smiled "You know what I said Albus." He said as he shifted forward.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." The headmaster paled "How do you know that?"

Harry laughed "Because you told me in this very office, or rather would have in about five years." Harry stood up and let his body shift back to its normal self "For I am Harry Potter." Dumbledore blinked "What have you done with him?" He asked his hand reaching for his wand. Harry snapped up his own "I swear on my life and magic that I am Harry Potter." The room flashed with light. Dumbledore blinked a few times to clear the spots in his eyes. "As you can see, I am still alive."

The headmaster looked a little shaken "I am well over one hundred years old mentally but I am trapped in this younger body. The war goes very badly for us. When Tommy brought the war in to the Muggle world, it went to hell in a hand basket. I was the last magical creature still on the planet. The Muggles had found a way to track us by magic. Their weapons became very effective at killing us." Harry shuddered slightly as he flashed back to one of the first times wizards tried to defend themselves.

"So fate, the hallows or whatever sent me back to fix this. I intend to kill Tom Riddle as soon as I can." Harry placed the Diary on the desk "This is a horcrux, it would allow the writer to be taken over by Moldy and open the Chamber. Next year, Ginny Weasely would have been taken by if I had not taken it already. Now I am sure that Snape is over there protesting and screaming how like I am my father. However, I am nothing like him. I am like his love Lily."

Harry turned to look at the potions master "Your debt is paid in full. I release you." The potions master flashed in a pale blue light and then slumped. "Would you care if I removed your dark mark now?" Harry smiled as he walked over to the man. "No one but the Dark Lord can Potter." He hissed. Harry shook his head as he placed his hand over the mark and whispered in the language of the snakes "There you go Snape. It is gone. Frankly, out of respect to my mother and your love for her I would not wish you going into Harms way every time snake boy wishes it. I will have other spies, even my own connection to the Dark Lord from my scar. No magic can completely block it, but he cannot stand to be in my mind and he will never see what I do not wish him to see."

Harry took a deep breath as he looked at the Headmaster "It is because I a horcrux of sorts. A bit of his soul latched onto me that night. You thought that is why I can speak Parseltounge but, it is actually because of Lily Evens. Her line is actually the primary Slytherin line not the Gaunts. The Gaunts are actually the secondary line to the Peveral brothers, but as the primary was killed and then mixed with the Slytherin line..." He shrugged.

Harry stood up "Oh before I leave, I wish a vow from you two stating that you will not tell a soul besides Sirus, Remus and Narscissa about this conversation." Snape moved to protest but the headmaster made his vow. Snape followed after that. "Thank you. Now about living with those hellish muggles, I am sure the blood wards have already fallen because of my mental age." The headmaster moved to take a look at his objects and frowned "Why did I not notice this before?" Harry shrugged. "No idea." He turned to look at Snape.

"I know you hate me for being the son of James Potter when you think that I should have been your son. However, I am more like Lily then James." Harry handed Snape a small jar full of silver fluid. "Watch those with Albus and they will explain a few of the more interesting battles and I hope that you will see me for who I am, not the son of James Potter." With that Harry apperated out of the headmasters office.

"Albus, I thought…." The headmaster shook his head "Only a founder or one of their heirs could do that; however I do not think Tom knows that he can. I will speak to Harry about raising a ward to block him for when he returns."

A/N I am really sorry about the long delay in this. I have not left it, I had a lot of R/L issues and to top it off, my Hard Drive blew up, taking all of my notes and this chapter. I will try to update at least once a month from here on out.


	9. Chapter 9: Fate changes plans

Chapter 9: Fate changes plans

As Harry walked from the headmaster's office, deep in London's underground a small group of wizards gathered around a table. "This cannot go on. Harry Potter has practically removed those who we have placed in power." A man said as he stood at the head of the table.

"He has, in one move, removed most of the pureblood powerbase and the Mudbloods are now looking to him. In a few years he will take over completely." Another man snarled. "There has to be a way to stop him."

A woman smiled slightly "There are several ways, not all of them magical. At school we cannot touch him, but if we pay an assassin from the Muggle world, he could remove all of our problems with little difficulty."

The first man snorted "Defile ourselves with the Muggles?" The second man frowned "But no one would expect us to have a hand in the matter. We could also attempt to help the Dark Lord return to power."

The woman shook her head "That would not be a very good idea at this time. Too many of his followers are locked away, but perhaps, if all else fails…"

The small group spoke long into the night, several plans forming.

Harry awoke in the morning to a drawling voice, raised to almost a shout. "Look Weasel, I will not study with the Mudblood."

Harry stood up and stepped between Ron and Draco. "Enough, your father followed a Half-Blood, who was considered to be one of the more powerful purebloods in the world."



Draco snorted "The Dark Lord is not a half blood."

Harry looked at the blond boy. "His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." He flicked his wand to form the words in the air. "Change them…." The words changed to read 'I am Lord Voldemort.' "Draco, you have the option, follow blindly and end up like your Father, groveling at the feet of a Half Blood or be your own Master when he comes back."

Ron looked at Harry "He-Who-Mus-"

Harry cut him off "Voldemort. Do not speak that hyphenated bull around me. Fear of the name only gives him more power."

Ron swallowed as he spoke again "Vo-Voldemort is dead mate."

Harry shook his head "Where was his body Ron? No, I think he will come back. For some reason when he gave me this scar, I was connected to him. I've seen him. I did not understand what I was seeing until I found out I was a wizard. He will come back, tomorrow, a year, a decade from now I do not know." He sighed softly "We need to train now to be ready. Hogwarts knows that this is coming. She reformed this house to bring everyone together. I even guess that the Founder's Heirs are in this house. I wonder who they are but I know Voldemort will do everything to find out."

Harry looked at Draco. "What if one of those Heirs were what you call a Mudblood? That would make that person a half blood at least. You cannot judge someone by their blood. We all bleed red Draco. Look at Neville, he is a pureblood but most consider him barely over a squib even though I know he is not. He just lacks confidence like you, Ron. You're a pureblood who thinks he is over shadowed by his brothers. I would give all of my gold in my bank vault for what you have Ron. You have the most wealth out of everyone in this room."

Ron looked shocked at what Harry was saying. "Until last month Ron, I did not have a Knut to my name, or so I thought. My so-called family treated me worse than a house elf. Draco has a father and mother, but I would guess that his Father would cast rather painful curses whenever he would do something slightly wrong and beat into him the Death Eaters agenda." Harry smiled at Ron and Draco. "I suspect that Draco would have rather lived like you did Ron, or even like I did growing up."

Draco looked affronted but did not really protest. "Draco, it will be a very long seven years if you do not let go of the pureblood crap. The hat would not have put you in this house if it did not think that you could help unify the school. I bet you are our Slytherin connection, the way to understand them. Ron, I highly suspect you are the Gryffindor connection, for you think like one. Hermione with her book-worm- like thinking is the Ravenclaw connection and Neville, I think would have done well in Hufflepuff and that he is very loyal to his friends."

Draco looked at Harry as he sat on his bed. "And what about you, where do you fit in?"

Harry smiled back at Draco "I am the person to glue everyone together. You are thinking about what I said. Now I am not saying things will be easy. I know we will get on each other's nerves and we will fight but what friends don't? We just have to make sure that we don't let it come between us.

"I loathe my fame. I would gladly give it up if I thought there was another that would be better but I know that there isn't."

"Dumbledore told me something when I arrived…" Harry lied "And basically it means I am the one to get rid of Voldemort. I can't tell you more until you learn how to shield your mind from others. Yes there are those out there that can, for a lack of a better phrase, read your mind. Once our small group can keep that from happening, I will tell everything I know. Until then, I have secrets and they need to remain that way." With that Harry turned and found himself at breakfast with Hermione and Neville. After telling them what happened and the basic thoughts of what he said to Ron and Draco, he left to find Snape.

Harry knocked on the Potion Master's door. Entering he heard, "What Potter, came to tell me some more drivel?" the potions master growled.

Harry shook his head "No Professor. I was wondering if you could look over this and help me brew it. It is a cure for werewolves."

Snape looked a little shocked "there is no cure."

Harry smiled "Not yet, but your notes after I found them helped us finish it. However, there was not much of a point when we did. They were almost gone by then." He sighed "Look over it and I think you could be famous."

With that Harry left to go to his classes. Over the rest of the year, he worked with his four friends, helping them learn and get along with each other. They were starting to be called the Potter quintuplet, they seemed to be inseparable. In the first timeline, Harry was the youngest seeker in a century, but due to creative manipulation of a few rules, Hogwarts had five teams for the school sport. Harry had written to the Nimbus Company early in the school year. He smiled at that memory when the Headmaster told the school. It was breakfast time early October.

Dumbledore stood up as he looked over his students "There has been a change in the school rules. Students are no longer allowed to use their personal broom sticks for both Quidditch games and practice. They must use the school brooms"

He paused as he heard the protests from the students. He held up his hand "This is due to the Nimbus Company asking if we could help test the prototype brooms that they have developed for professional players. I will be speaking more about this with the team captains." He smiled at his students.

"I am also pleased to announce that House Le Fay has requested to form a team. In light of the new Quidditch rules, I will be allowing them to do so. Madam Hooch will be overseeing their try outs this weekend and will select the team captain. Also, all first years in the other houses will be allowed to try out for their respective teams."

Harry glanced around and saw Wood sigh softly. He knew that this meant more games for them and wondered how things would change. However, after their weekend try outs he smiled as he saw that Ron was selected as Keeper and named Team Captain. Harry was the seeker, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbott, and to Harry's shock, Lavender Brown became chasers. Lavender was not very good but was better than the rest of those who attempted. Draco and Blaise became the beaters. Harry was worried about how Ron would handle the games but because he was much younger then when he played Keeper before, the nerves were not there. They became the youngest team ever to play at Hogwarts.



During their last game that decided the cup, which was theirs only if they did not lose by 140 points or more, Harry waited above the stands looking for the Snitch and watching the game. He smiled as Draco preformed a lot better as a Beater then as a Seeker. They were up by 60 points, with Gryffindor being shut out. Much to the amazement of the school, Ron had managed to block every goal sent his way and was on his way to a scoreless season. That had never happened before in the history of the school. Harry laughed as he dove for the snitch, snatching it out from under the other seeker, some seventh year he did not remember the first time around.

Harry chuckled as he blinked the memory away. Ron now had some of the fame he had wanted the first time around and there were rumors that the professional teams had scouts at the last match but Harry could not have proven it.

It was the last day of term, the Potter five were at breakfast when the mail post was delivered. Harry saw his snowy owl land in front of him. He took the newspaper from her leg. He dropped it as he saw the head line.

**Gilderoy Lockhart New Minister **

In the few days following the death of Amelia Bones in her home from a Heart Attack, Gilderoy Lockart was elected Minister of Magic late last night.

Harry crumpled the newspaper, not bothering to read the rest of the article. "He's worse than Fudge!" he mumbled under his breath. This did not bode well for the years to come but at least they didn't have to worry about him as their DADA teacher in the following year.

The next two years seemed to Harry to fly by. Both Ginny and Luna were sorted in to La Fay the next year along with a few other students. However, the following year, there were no new students placed in the house. From what Hermione could gather from the library is that the house was only there when it was needed, normally when the other houses were out of sorts, so to speak.

During the summer before his Third Year, Harry was at the Burrow with the Weasley family. "Mr. Weasely, can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

"Sure Harry." Came the answer. Arthur lead Harry to the broom shed. "What can I do for you Harry?" He asked.

Harry looked up at the head of the Weasley family. "What I am about to tell you will seem very strange. When I am done, I would like an Unbreakable Vow not to tell anyone about this." Arthur started to protest but Harry cut him off. He told Arthur about what happened and what will happen. "Because of this, I would like you to take a position on the Wizengamot as Baron Slytherin." Harry smiled as Mr. Weasley seemed very shocked at all of this. "Harry, I don't think I can accept that!" He said, sounding very shocked.

"Why not? I view you as the Father I never had, both in this time and my last. Please think about all the good you could do with that vote?"

It took a few more minutes but Harry was able to get him to agree to it but not use it for a while. Harry had a plan and wanted to hold off having played that card quite yet. Harry stepped out of the shed when he felt an Icy Chill run down his spine. He frowned as he looked around. "No, not here. Why would they…" He mumbled as Mr. Weasley spoke "Get in the house Harry!"

Harry shook his head as he raised his wand before shouting "Expecto Patronum!" however, only mist game from his wand. He was more than a little shocked at that but he heard Ron's voice speaking "Har…Harry, There was an..an attack today." He saw in his mind's eye his best friend collapse in tears as "Mum and D..Dad were ki…" Harry tried to raise the wand again but another Memory hit him

Flashback

Harry was standing in front of a large metal door. The hallway around him looked like it just had a bomb go off in it. The walls were still smoking and there were troops both Muggle and Magical lying around him. "General Potter, the facility is secure. However, I am sure the Muggles will have reinforcements here shortly. We must hurry." Said his second in command.

Harry nodded as he flicked his wand, ripping the door from the wall. As he walked in, he felt sick. There were bodies that looked like they had been experimented upon. Chained to a operating table was a redheaded woman laying in a rather large pool of blood. She was sobbing softly to herself as Harry 

walked up to her "Ginny…" He whispered "They killed…the baby…" She whispered. Harry moved to untie his wife. She grabbed his robe weakly "I'm sorry Harry… I can't…I'm dying…" She moaned. Harry looked into her eyes as he reached out to stroke her cheek "Thank…you…" She whispered. Her hand fell slack before falling to the table. That spark of life fading from behind the eyes of his wife.

End flashback

That day had been one of the worst in his life Harry thought as he struggled to fight the affects of the Dementors. He raised his wand, his voice horse as he said "Expecto…" But he failed to get another word out as he fell. The Dementor lowered its hood to allow its decayed face to lower.

There was a shout as Mr. Weasley attempted to cast his own Patronus however it was too late for Harry. The kiss had been preformed. The Dementors scattered from the Burrow as Molly rushed out. "Arthur!" She cried as the Weasley elder knelt next to Harry. "Call St. Mungos Molly." Arthur said, his voice grave. He saw his children rush over to them. He really did not know what to tell them.

**The Boy-Who-Lived Kissed!**

Late last night at the residence of Arthur Weasley a group of what the Ministry calls Rogue Dementors attacked the Boy-Who-Lived! Ministry Aurors arrived within minutes of the attack but they were too late to help Harry Potter. Healers at St Mungo's state that Harry Potter's condition is grave and will not make a recovery. They tell the Prophet that the savior of the Wizarding world was kissed by a Dementor. For our readers that do not know what that is.

Molly threw the paper away. She felt that she had failed one of her own children. She did not protect Harry when he needed it the most. She walked back into the long term ward to sit with her seventh son. She did wonder slightly where her husband was but what she did not know was that Baron Slytherin had called the high court together to call for votes on rounding up all Dementors and finding a way to deal with them so this could not happen again.


	10. Chapter 10: In the belly of the beast

Chapter 10: In the belly of the beast

Once more, deep in London's underground a small group of wizards gathered around a table. "It has worked. The Minister has been replaced and Harry Potter is no more." A woman spoke very softly.

"If the Dark Lord returns, he should find things more to his liking." A Male wizard said "However, this is Harry Potter. He lived though the killing curse. Perhaps we should have other plans to ensure that if by some dumb luck, he does manage to find a way out of this; we can stop him or at least limit him."

However, they were quite right. Harry found himself sitting at a table. He looked at his hands and frowned slightly. They were larger than they were moments before. "Where am I?" He asked and his frown became more pronounced his voice sounded like it did before fate sent him a do over.

"You are with us now, the cursed ones. Souls that have been removed from this world. Impy over there was one of the first, hundreds of years ago. What year is it old man?" a male voice said. Harry turned to look at the person speaking to him.

"Why do you call me Old Man?" Harry asked

"Because you look like you're almost as old as Impy!" The man spat. "Now the year is?"

Harry looked down at his hands and sighed. There were scars upon them that had been earned from battling the non magical world. His black hair hung well below his shoulders but it was no longer pure black. It was graying in more than one area; in fact it was more white then black or grey. He lifted his head and his bangs covered the scar that had been a part of him for over a century. "It's…" Harry thought for a moment "1993."

The man cursed slightly "Time moves slowly in here for us. It's only been a year since I joined the cursed ones."

Harry shook his head "Well, I need to leave. I have a world to save, friends to visit. Oh and Disneyland would be nice too." Harry heard a chuckle.

"No one leaves. That is part of the power that holds us. We are required to add to the Master's power." Stated another that seemed to appear at the table.

"Well I will leave." Harry closed his eyes as he flicked his hand up, trying to call upon his magic. "It is no use old man. Magic does not work here."

Little did Harry know, but his friends were at his bedside. They all looked stricken, even Draco. "There has to be away to bring him back!" Hermione suddenly said.

"Hermione, there is no recovery from this. When you are kissed, your soul is gone." Ron stated.

The Muggle born witch thought for a moment. "What if the soul is not gone, but simply lost? What if we could find some way to show him the path back to his body?" she asked

As Harry's friends sat beside him, he was speaking to the other souls that he was trapped with. "I am sure that magic works here but the question is how to use it." He said, thinking. Impy stepped up to him.

"There are two souls with you" She said, almost looking though him.

"Yes, it is part of Tom Riddle. He attempted to kill me and left part of his soul inside of me. He cannot die as long as it survives." He looked at the woman. "How can I destroy it if I am trapped inside this Dementor?" he asked

Impy smiled at Harry as she placed her hand upon his chest. "Give me that soul and I will remove it from you. We know of this Tom Riddle. He is what attracts us to you. "

Harry looked at Impy, his eyes searching for something to help him understand the woman he looked at. "How can I give it to you and what ARE you?" he asked.

Impy smiled. "We are what you call Dementors. I was the first one and I am the mother of all others. We have existed for so long, we do not remember what we were before. This is all we know." She said grimly.

Harry thought for a moment before nodding. "If you can take his part soul and ensure that it cannot be used as a horcrux, then please take it. I do not wish that evil to be so close."

The woman pushed her hand into the chest of our hero. Harry felt his eyes roll back in his head as his mouth opened in a scream. It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse as every nerve ending seemed to scream out in agony.

"It is done. Your pure soul has been cleansed of the evil within it. You have more to do chosen one." Impy stated. Her hand flicked out as Harry was banished from the body of the Dementor. There was a flash of light and an orb of that was the soul of Harry Potter felt drawn to London, to find his body.

"There is a Wiccan ritual that I had read about when I found out I was a witch. They call back the souls of their lost ones. There were warnings not to use it, as other souls tend to follow. The book said it was not very pretty." Hermione was saying to her friends. "It is Muggle magic…"

"Muggles do not have magic!" Draco snapped off.

"Yes they do. Muggles have all kinds of magic. Like the marargal spell. It wards off the nargles." Luna said softly. "But I do not think that it can help Harry."

Ron shot Luna a look "Hermione, can you find this spell? It might be the only way to get him back!" The bushy haired Ravenclaw wanna-be nodded. A few hours later she rushed back into the room.

"I found it!" She said. "Ginny, can you please seal the door? I do not want the ministry to think we are practicing Necromancy."

Ginny nodded as she moved to seal the door. It took another hour to set up the ritual. As they finished the chant, Harry felt himself being pulled even faster to London. He found himself looking over his friends. He saw his body lying upon the bed. The soul of Harry Potter moved back inside the mostly mortal shell. The problem was, he was not alone as was often the flaw with this Wiccan spell.

"Of course my heir would find the spell I created." Came a voice inside the circle of teenagers. They practically jumped out of their skins as they looked at the woman that now was walking to them.

"You're Rowena Ravenclaw!" Gasped Neville

"That's right and I am Helga Hufflepuff my heir." Came another voice, stepping into the circle. "Your loyalty to your friends is true and worthy of being my heir. That is Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." As two more stepped in. "We have heard your call to help your friend. He is needed in the world. He will be the catalyst for change." Said Hufflepuff. As Hufflepuff spoke, three more spirits seemed to be right on the outside of being clearly seen appeared.

"As you all will be." said Salazar. "You will aid him in his quest to remove the world of the vile creature that wrongly takes my name. We brought him back to make things right."

"Things did not go as well as we would have liked the first time around. That is why Harry seems to be so much more then he lets on. It is his story and he will tell it. But you will need more then you have now. He is my heir from his father's side." said the redheaded man known as Gryffindor.

"As he is my true heir from his mother's side. She came from my first born, a squib." said Salazar.

"It will not be easy. He has already changed the river of time. What he thought would be is no longer. The final piece has changed." Stated Rowena. "To help you in your endeavors, we are granting you gifts."

"Our first gift, you no longer have to worry about the Ministry of Magic tracking your magic." Helga said

"Our second gift is to you all is the gift of Animagi. We have unlocked that power to aid the chosen one. However, you have to find what your form is." stated Salazar.

"Our third gift is the gift of learning. All of you will learn at a much greater rate." Said Rowena "Magic you will learn easily, often on the first attempt. Deep within Hogwarts is my own library holding magic long thought lost. My Heir knows how to find it."

"Our fourth gift" started Godric "is the gift of wisdom. You will have great powers but only the wise will know how to use it. Anyone can be brave, but only the foolish rush in."

One of the spirits stepped forward and seemed to become clear as he spoke. He looked like Dumbledore however; an older version of him if that was even possible. "The fifth gift is for the heir of Merlin, my magical heir." He said as he turned to look at Ron. "I grant you my magical powers young heir, and my staff." He said with a wave of his hand. A staff appeared in Ron's hands "Your powers will grow quickly but with the other gifts, you will not let it overwhelm you. You will have the knowledge to be able to create staffs for the others as most wands will not contain their awaking powers."

The sixth spirit stepped forward "I am Cliodna, The Irish goddess of beauty, the eldest daughter of the last Druid of Ireland. My gift is for Ginevra. I grant you the knowledge of the lost druids, powerful magic long thought lost. I also grant each of you the power of language with your fellow creatures. There is much magic in many of the languages if you only knew how to speak."

The seventh and last spirit stepped to Draco. "My child, you are of my direct line, I am Arthur of Camelot." He paused to smile at Draco. "Yes Draco, you are of muggle descent. I grant you my blade, Excalibur. Use it well. Train the chosen one and your fellow knights for it will be needed beyond this petty war. Listen to your friends, let them guide you."

With those words, he stepped back as Helga started to speak "The Six are now chosen"

"To help the chosen one." Salazar said

"For times have changed in ways he did not wish" Godric said

"Darkness is at the door, it envelopes all" Said Rowena

"Seven there are but not all will survive the coming of the darkness." Said Merlin

"One will seem to betray but will not." Stated Cliodna

"This war will unify both worlds if the darkness can be kept outside." Said Arthur

"Help the chosen one." All seven said at once.

The four founders bowed slightly along with the three noble spirits before fading back into the realm of the dead. "That was bloody strange" Ron said.

Luna snorted "Ronald, you are funny." She said as she seemed to move closer to the Weasley boy.

"Wha..Where am I?" Harry asked as he sat up. Hermione seemed to of thrown herself at Harry

"Oh Harry! We thought we lost you!" She said.

"It takes more than that to take out Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Neville said, smiling at his friend.

"What was strange" Started Ginny "Is Hermione found a ritual to help guide your soul back to you and four others came along for the ride."

She looked a little worried as she spoke "They were the founders of Hogwarts. They said something about the first time around and that we should ask you for the story."

Harry gulped slightly "Alright. I will tell you but first you must learn Occlumency. If this ever got to the wrong person…" He said "You better get a healer in here if I want to go home." He said, sounding a little dejected. Ginny moved to unlock the door.

"Healer! I need a healer in the long term ward! Harry Potter is a wake!" She yelled as she moved down the hall.

"That's impossible girl." Snapped the healer for the long term ward "I am sure you imagining things."

"Go look for yourself." Ginny snapped. The healer huffed but walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Harry sitting in his bed and looking at her.

"Can you please hurry up? I would like to go home." He said. The healer promptly fainted.

**The Boy-who-lived lives!**

In a shocking announcement by St. Mungos this afternoon is that Harry Potter woke this morning. As readers will recall, he was kissed by a Dementor last night. Healers at St. Mungos are at a loss as to explain how this could have happened but this is just another feat for the Boy-Who-Lived. On a related note, Arthur Weasley was appointed to our high court as no other then Baron Slytherin. He quickly used his new position to push Dementor regulation. The new law will have them removed them from Azkaban. The ministry will build a place to contain them to prevent attacks like this from happening ever again. 

Harry snorted as he read the paper. He was still in St. Mungos as the healers had not finished poking and prodding him to figure out how he recovered. "Can't they give names without hyphens?" He asked "He-who-must-not-be-named, You-know-who, The Boy-Who-Lived…Can't they think of better names?" He snapped off at Hermione who was sitting next to him.

"The Wizarding world is practically lost in the 17th century. What do you expect?" She asked. She looked up as two men entered.

"Harry Potter, you are charged with practicing Dark Magic and being in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You are under arrest. You will be moved to a secure ward until the healers find you fit. At such time you will be moved to a Ministry Holding Cell pending trial."

Hermione stood up. "This is stupid! He lives though a Dementor attack and you charge him with a crime."

Harry sighed "It is alright Hermione. Things will be taken care of." He looked at the Aurors. "I am ready to be taken to the Ministry."

It did not take long for the Wizengamot to be gathered. Harry found himself in the chair, chains wrapped around him. Lockhart looked down at Harry. "You charged with practicing Dark Magic that you learned by being in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. How do you plead?"

"First off, who are you talking about? I do not know who that is." Harry said.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the dark wizard!" Lockhart snapped.

"Who? That could be almost anyone. It could be Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Riddle, Adolf Hitler…anyone."

Lockhart sputtered "Lord..Vold…Vol..Vold…Voldemort…" He spat out.

"I am officially charged with being in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That person does not exist. Thus the charges are false." Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore looked at the paperwork that had the official charges. "Minister, he is quite right. As the charges clearly states He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and as he pointed out that name could be anyone, The Charges are dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand, causing the chains to fall from Harry.

"Then I charge him with being in league with Voldemort!" The Minister snapped off

"Oh but Minister, I have already been charged and those were dismissed. By Wizarding law, you cannot charge me with the same crime a second time." He did leave off that he had that law added once he found out about Lockhart being minister. He said as he stood up, fighting a laugh as Lockhart gave a passable imitation of the former Minister Fudge. "Have a good day Minister." He said, turning to leave. Lockhart seemed to be gob smacked as he watched Harry leave. He hated being out maneuvered by a 12 year old.

September came rather quickly and the Magnificent Seven or the Potter Seven as Harry and his group of Friends were called rode on the express in their own compartment. "Hermione, where do you think Raven…" Ginny started to stay but was cut off by a look from Harry

"Shhh Ginny, you never know who or what could be lurking just outside." Our hero of the story said.

Ginny sighed "Your right Harry, I just want to start to learn." She gave him a look that said that she could not wait for learning.

"Ginny, stop looking like a power hungry Ravenclaw!" Ron snapped off "That kind of look is only decent on Hermione!" 

His reward for the comment was a friendly slap across the chest with the back of her hand from the Heir of Ravenclaw. "Oh do stop that Ronald. Name one Ravenclaw Dark Lord."

"Lord Granger…" Harry said, smiling at his friend. "That does have a nice ring to it does it not?"

The rest of the teenagers laughed as the door was opened. "Oh look, it's the blood traitors and the mudblood." Came a sneer. Harry looked over at the door and frowned when he saw Knot. He was not like that last time around but there was a first for everything. He stood up as his anger built, taking a step to the door. Ice started to form on the windows. "Knot, get out of here and leave them alone. You think about hurting someone from non gifted parents, you will know pain that the half blood, Tom Riddle or as you know him, Lord Voldemort, would never think about attempting on a pour soulless wonder as yourself." He snarled. Knot and the two with him bolted from the door, leaving three small puddles where they were standing.

"Blimy Harry, I thought a dementor was here." Ron shivered slightly

"It must be a side effect of being kissed." Hermione said, frowning slightly as she thought. "There has not been a recorded case of recovery from a kiss."

"Well I do hope that is one kid that will not become a death eater." Harry mused mostly to himself as he sat back down. He glanced out of the window. "It is getting dark. We will be at Hogwarts in a few minutes. We should get dressed."

A/N: For the spell used to bring Harry's soul back, I am not going in to how it is set up as it is a real Wiccan spell. Hermione probably would not even find how to do it as most do not know how to do it and really don't want to use it. Year three starts. It will likely be a short chapter, but I am still in thought over that.


End file.
